I Will Keep You Safe
by chanouthommis
Summary: <html><head></head>Sometimes it are the people you least expect who make you the happiest. When Katherine decides to help Elena they grow closer, but what if Katherine feels something she hasn't felt in a long time.</html>
1. Unexpected Visitor

A/N : Read please

Hello, before you start reading I would want to say a few things.  
>This is my first fan fiction ever. I have no writing experience what so ever. This is just the result of my imagination. When I started writing it I didn't think of posting it but than I thought it would be nice to get some feedback :).<p>

English isn't my first language, my first language is Dutch. I am trying really hard not to make many mistakes. I write it in dutch first so I can write fluidly. I rewrite it in English and I check it several times.

This story is about Katherine and Elena and the people around them as they try to defeat Klaus. This story will end with Katherine and Elena as a couple so sorry if you don't like that. Their relationship will grow very slow into something beautiful. There is also an oc. I created it because it was perfect for my story and because that was what I had in my head.

As I said before, this is my first fan fiction. I would really love some feedback. I would like it if you were honest. If you like it say so and if you don't like it say so. That way I can learn. I also would like some tips. You can tell me what is wrong or what I should differently and that way I can change that.

I have several chapters already in dutch so I will try to update as fast as I can.

Sorry for my babbling :)  
>enjoy reading it.<p>

Chanou x

It was 5 am., Elena was lying in bed tossing and turning, she could not sleep. All night she lay awake. Suddenly she heard her window blow open, she scared up and walked to the window to close it.

"Can't sleep ?" Said the dark figure in the corner of her room.

Elena froze on the spot, she turned her head slowly. "Katherine."

"Hello Elena." she said in a mocking way.

Suddenly the light was on and Katherine was only a few centimeters away from Elena. Elena's heart rate began to increase and she was breathing faster.

"Why are you so nervous ? Not because of me I hope?" She whispered. Her head was so close to that of Katherine that she could feel her breathe.

"How are you ... ?"

"Out of the tomb ?" Katherine said finishing Elena her sentence.

"Let's say I have a good guardian angel." She laughed. Elena could not move still afraid of what Katherine would do.

"And how are the originals ?"

"What do you care?" Said Elena irritated.

"Calm down Elena, you wouldn't want me to become angry do you ?" Elena didn't answer and Katherine finally took a step back and began to examine the room.

"Why are you here Katherine ?"

"Because I'm going to help you" She said.

"You help someone beside yourself ?" She said surprised.

"Yes Elena. As unbelievable it may sound. I owe it to you and Damon and Stefan."

Elena did not believe what she heard. Her words seemed honest. Elena just stared at Katherine, at her reflection but also not. Their appearances were exactly the same, their personalities had no similarity or so she thought anyway.

Katherine turned and stared deep into Elena's eyes."You sound so surprised, you think I am only evil." It wasn't a question, she knew Elena thought that about her. "I know how it feels to be loved and to love. I have fled 500 years and it has changed me so, I learned to take care of myself, but I'm not a soulless monster. I'm not made of stone, I can feel and love someone. "

Katherine stared a little longer in Elena her eyes and then turned remembering a distant past. Elena felt pity for her, she heard what she had heard, sincerity in her voice.

"Katherine." Elena whispered and walked gently to put a hand on her shoulder. When Katherine turned to look at Elena, Elena saw Katherine's eyes go cold. She saw how Katherine pushed all her feelings away. Katherine walked over to the bed and sad down.

"You want to know why I have come here?"

"Yes." Said Elena short.

"I've heard that you already know a lot about the originals, but I do not think everything."

"Come sit with me." Elena doubted.

"Elena it's okay, I am not gonna hurt you." For some strange reason Elena trusted her and slowly went to sit next to Katherine. 

"What I do not know?" She said curiously.

"There is one person who can change everything, who can save us." Said Katherine.

"Who ?" Elena asked shocked.

"All in good time Elena, promise me not to interrupt."  
>Elena just nodded and listened fascinated.<p>

"Everyone thinks that Klaus is the strongest and most powerful of all vampires, that he was the first vampire who set foot on earth. But that's not true." Elena didn't know if she should be relieved or even more afraid. Katherine saw the terror in her eyes.

"It's a good thing Elena."  
>She looked more relieved now. Katherine laughed softly at her.<p>

"There is someone, a vampire that is so much stronger than Klaus." She said emphasizing much. "This vampire is as old as the earth itself." Elena did not know what Katherine could read on her face: fear, surprise, disbelief. "The Originals where the only ones who knew of the existence of the vampire and they killed it. That's what they thought anyway. This vampire can't be killed, only by the juice of a plant that grows every one thousand years and only lives 1 minute. The originals think they are the strongest now, but that's not true."

Elena's phone rang , she looked at the clock and saw that it was already 9 am.. She picked up her phone and heard a very familiar voice.

"Good morning beautiful." He said lovely.  
>Katherine knew who it was after the first second she heard his voice.<p>

"Good morning." Said Elena back

"Want to do something today?"

Katherine nodded no. She was suddenly gone but right back with a piece of paper that said she had to say that she would do something with Bonnie. Elena didn't want to challenge Katherine and she wanted to hear the rest of the story so she said what Katherine had told her to say.

"Okay, I hope you have a nice day, I'll come round later. I love you. "

"I love you, bye" she said.

Elena put the phone down and thought about all the information that Katherine had given her. One person can save us all, one person, well, a vampire who was as old as the earth itself, why would it want to help Elena? Her head was full of questions. Katherine stood in front of the window.

"Katherine ?"  
>Katherine turned to Elena.<p>

"Why did you decide to help us ?"

"I have my reasons" She said as she looked away.

"Why did you try to deliver me to Klaus at first ?"

"Because I thought there was no other way but now everything is different."

"I do not understand, how can you help me ?"

"I can not tell you Elena but that's for your own safety, otherwise the plan may fail." Elena nodded understandingly.

"Thank you Katherine, thank you for trying to help us."  
>Katherine didn't say anything back.<p>

Suddenly, Katherine and Elena were in the closet. Katherine had her hand over Elena's mouth. They heard someone come in. Elena looked up at Katherine and Katherine put her finger on her lips telling Elena she had to be quiet. Elena felt safe with her. Apart from the fact that Katherine was super strong, she felt Katherine wouldn't do anything to harm her. Whit brutal force Katherine flew out of the closet and on the person who had entered the room.

A/N:  
>So what do you think ? Like ? Dont like ? Let me now.<br>And who do you think is the person that enters the room ? :)  
>thank you so much for taking the time to read this !<p> 


	2. We Don't Need Your Help

A/N :  
>Hello, this is chapter 2 ( We Don't Need Your Help). It is a little bit longer than chapter 1.<br>I hope you are enjoying this story and I hope you will leave some feedback. I will be really grateful for that.  
>Thanx.<br>x Chanou

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries !

Stefan was surprised and tried to fight back but felt that the other person was much stronger than him. Katherine led him go and when they both stood still Stefan's face was filled with disbelief and Katherine had a sneaky little smile around her lips.

"Hello Stefan." She said with a teasing voice.

"Katherine?" He said still not believing she was standing right in front of him.

"Yes, i am back. Didn't see that coming did you." A loud laugh filled the room.

Stefan kept looking at Katherine.

"Elena?" He yelled.

"I am here Stefan." She said calm as she came out of the closet.

Stefan was right beside her in a second and pulled her behind him. His eyes focused entirely on Katherine.

"What are you doing here Stefan?" Asked Elena.

"I thought you were with bonnie until i ran into her and she told me she didn't see you all day." He said all this without once turning his face away from Katherine.

"Sorry." Elena said.

It's alright Elena." He looked at her so she saw that he wasn't angry but just worried.

"Maybe you can explain to me what Katherine is doing here?" He looked at Katherine with a disgusted look.

"Stefan calm down, it's ok" She said trying to calm him down.

"OK? It certainly is not, that bitch has no right to be here." He said with venom in his voice.

"Stefan that was not necessary was it." Katherine said in a mocking way. Pretending as if it hurt her.

"I'm not going to hurt you or Elena, I'm here to protect Elena."

"Is that so? How?" He continued still not relaxing.

Elena broke away from Stefan and sat on the end of her bed in between the two of them.  
>Stefan glanced at Elena and then looked back at Katherine who still had a smile on her face.<p>

"I am the only one who can help and protect her." She said more serious this time.

"You do not care about her or about us so why should I believe you?"

"That's where you're wrong Stefan." She said while the smile disappeared from her face.

"I do not believe you."

Elena wanted to start explaining everything to Stefan when Katherine stopped her.

"Elena no, remember only you can know for now."

"What did you tell her, you're just lying" He said almost trembling with rage.  
>Katherine was very calm. Elena stood up and took Stefan's face between her hands. She looked him straight in the eye.<p>

"I believe her." Then she kissed him softly. Then she looked at Katherine.

"Sorry t I should not have done that."

"There is nothing to apologize for Elena, he's yours, he loves you now, I understand."

Stefan didn't expect that, the words didn't sound fake. Her words sounded true.

"If you do not tell me the plan, if it exists, you can fuck off here and go away forever."  
>"Stefan stop, she is the only one who can help us." Said Elena with a strong voice trying to convince him.<p>

"She has no reason to, I do not believe her."

"Just be stupid than. I am the only one who can protect her. Are you risking her life because you're too stubborn to believe me."

"Go away." He said.

Katherine nodded, then went to Elena and said, "if you change your mind come and find me, I'll be around." She smiled at Elena and then jumped out of the window. 

"Stefan she is our only chance, if she knows she can trust you she will tell you the plan. Just trust me for now."

"I trust you Elena, i do." He said and took her into a embrace.

"Did she hurt you or threatened you?" He asked mumbling in her hair.

"Stefan no, she has done nothing wrong, she has never even touched me."

She pulled herself from the hug. "I want you to go, I need to think."  
>He gave her a kiss on her cheek and then left through the window.<p>

Stefan felt powerless, Katherine had Elena convinced. But he had to admit today that Katherine seemed very serious about protecting Elena. Still he didn't believe her.  
>Damon sat at the fire with his glass filled with blood in his hands.<p>

"Little brother, long time no see, where have you been today?" He asked.

"Damon, I have bad news."

"What ? Elena didn't want to have sex with you ?" He asked in his Damon way.

"No Damon, be serious for a second. Katherine is out of the tomb and promised Elena she would help her and Elena believed her."

Damon jumped up and dropped his glass, "What?"

"How is she escaped?"

"I have no idea"

"Elena believes her. How is that possible? Katherine never does anything for anybody else." Damon said furiously.

"I know, I don't understand. Elena is upset that I didn't trust Katherine."

"Damon we have to keep her away from Katherine."

"Understood". He said, his voice was filled with anger.

"I am going to watch over Elena"

"Call me when that bitch returns I will rip her head off." 

Elena threw herself down on her bed. She just wanted him to trust her so she could help them. She took her diary and started writing. She didn't have to think about it was almost as if the words were writing themselves. She just wanted everybody to be safe so she didn't have to worry all the time. She was emotionally tired and just wanted some peace in her life.

When Elena opened her eyes she saw it was 1 pm. Did she really sleep that long? She still felled tired. She decided to work on some homework. Of course she couldn't focus and it took twice as long to do it. When she looked outside she noticed that it was getting dark already. She looked over her paper for English and was quite satisfied with the result. Elena heard her stomach grumble and went downstairs to eat something. There were no lights on downstairs. Jenna and Jeremy must be out she thought. Luckily Jenna didn't here Katherine and Stefan fight because that would be bad.

_Hey Jenna this is my doppelganger Katherine she is a vampire and so is Stefan, what are you doing today? _

She put on some lights in the kitchen and looked around for something to eat. There was a note on the fridge. Me and Jeremy are out, will be home late, food is in the fridge have a nice day.  
>She opened the fridge and saw a plate of spaghetti. She took the plate and putted it in the microwave. After a minute or five she heard the sound of the microwave and took out her plate. The spaghetti was good but she just couldn't enjoy it. After cleaning up she walked around the house not knowing what to do. After an hour she went upstairs and took a shower. The hot water relaxed her body and it felt as if the worries where washing away with the water that washed over her body. Elena lay on her bed and closed her eyes. She stopped thinking and cleared her head for a minute enjoying the silence. It didn't work for long. Her thoughts drove to Katherine. She really hoped Katherine would keep her word and would help them. Right now she was the only plan they had.<p>

Elena thought about Damon and Stefan. She missed them. There was hardly time to do something normal. She missed Damon's jokes they weren't always funny but he could make her laugh and she needed that. She hoped that Stefan changed his mind. She would go to them first thing in the morning to convince them. With that thought she fell asleep.

Elena woke with the sun shining on her face, she felt rested. She got up and got dressed. At breakfast she said almost nothing. Jenna asked if anything was wrong but Elena just said she hadn't slept well.

"What are you doing today Elena?" Jenna asked.

"I'm going to Stefan."

"Ok then have fun." She gave Elena a kiss on the cheek and left.

Elena thought about what she would say to convince them. She knew Stefan probably had already told Damon who would be freaking out. Maybe she needed a backup plan.

"Elena do you think this is such a good idea?" Bonnie said a little scared.

"You have to lock them in the house. Please Bonnie. I need to talk to Katherine."

"Elena, she is dangerous. Let me go with you "

"Its alright Bonnie, I'm safe. I drunk verbena."

"Do the spell now i have a feeling they won't agree with me." 

Elena walked in the house and suddenly she heard something behind her.

"Hello Damon." He looked angry and frustrated.  
>"Elena if you ever come near Katherine again I will lock you up she's dangerous and she's lying. Leave it alone " He looked at her with his piercing eyes.<p>

"Please Elena, I want you safe."

"I hear Stefan already talked to you that is very unfortunate because Katherine didn't lie, I believe her"

"Do not." Said Damon sternly.

She walked into the living room and called for Stefan, he was right beside her in a second.

"Hello." He said as he gave her a kiss.

"Hello." She said when he stopped the kiss.

"So you two aren't coming with me to Katherine?" She asked directly because she already knew the answer.

"No, and you are not going either Elena" Stefan said.

"We won't let you go." Damon said.

"I'll have to go alone than, your choice."  
>Just at that moment Elena stepped out the door.<p>

"No way." Damon said and he sprinted toward her and slammed against the invisible field.

"Elena what the hell?" He yelled.

"Sorry. But it's the only way, I'll be careful."

"Elena, no." They both begged now.

Elena started walking and didn't look back leaving the brothers alone.

"Thanks Bonnie."

Bonnie gave Elena a hug, "Be careful." She said worried.

"I will." She gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later." and then she was gone.

A/N:  
>So what do you think ? :)<p>

Do you think that Damon and Stefan are handling the situation good or bad ?  
>Thanx for reading this chapter. Next is up soon !<p> 


	3. Nice House

A/N:

So here is chapter 3 (Nice House). This chapter is shorter than the others but i'll make it up. I'm going to post a longer chapter this evening so hang on :). I hope you are enjoying the story. I would like some more feedback so I know what you think about it. Thank you for taking the time to read it.

X Chanou

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries !

Elena had no idea where she was going, she didn't know where to find Katherine. She decided to walk to the woods, nobody would see them there so it was safe. She went forward into the forest, suddenly she heard a noise. She turned around and saw nothing but when she turned around to go further she saw Katherine leaning against a tree.

"Hello Katherine."

"Elena." Katherine greeted.

"I see you got rid of your loyal puppies."

"Yes. But before I go anywhere with you I want you to promise you will be honest and friendly like yesterday."

"I will try but can't promise anything." Katherine said with a bride smile.

"Try really hard than." Elena said and smiled back.

"So want to go somewhere we can talk?" Katherine said.

"Where would that be?"

"A house."

Elena didn't say anything but Katherine picked her up and started running. After two minutes Katherine stopped and put Elena back on the ground. Elena was dizzy and tried to stand.

"You can maybe warn me before you do something like that."

"Sorry, my mistake." Katherine said laughing.  
>Elena turned around and saw a huge house. It looked very modern on the outside.<p>

"How did you you get this?"

"Let's say that the seller was very generous." She said and winked at Elena before walking inside.  
>Katherine walked in and Elena followed her. Inside they came in a room with lots of doors and a big stair.<p>

"Come on." Said Katherine before she opened one of the doors, the biggest.

The door leaded to the living room. It was even bigger than the living room of Stefan and Damon. There was a seat where more than 10 people could sit in. There weren't many stuff in the room. Clearly Katherine didn't had the time to decorate it.

"Go sit where you want, want something to drink?"  
>Elena sat on the big sofa in front of the fireplace.<p>

"No, thanks."

Katherine was gone for a second and came back with a blood bag in her hands.

"Tasty." Elena said.

"It tastes better than you think. But not as good as the real stuff ."  
>Elena looked weird at Katherine.<p>

"Sorry, I forget sometimes that people have difficulties with these things."

"So where were we before Stefan came in and crashed the party?"

"What have you to do with the vampire?"

"Gaia and I are friends."

"So you're friends with the most powerful vampire on earth?"

"Yes i am."

"So the most powerful vampire on earth is a woman?"

"Yes, her appearance is as old as you and me, but inside she is very very very old."

"I can imagine, did she help you get out of the tomb?"

"Yes, but she couldn't stay it was to dangerous. If one of the originals knows she is still alive it won't be a surprise anymore."

"I am relieved that she is on our side."

"It's still not that easy, we have to find the daggers first."

"I know but it is a start." Elena said hopeful.  
>Elena was happy with the good news, it has been a while she had heard that.<p>

"But why didn't you try to tel us before?"

"Nobody would had listened to me because everybody thinks I only tell lies and I didn't know if she would be here in time. I am sorry that I hurt you and your family."

Elena gave Katherine a thankful smile and lay her hand on Katherine's. Katherine didn't expect it but didn't move. It felt nice. They sat there for a moment staring at each other with grateful eyes and touching each others hand. They had each other now.

"You hungry?" Said Katherine.

"A bit."

"We better get something to eat than."

"I have to do something first, I'll see you in a bit."

Katherine didn't ask what Elena had to do and just walked to the kitchen. Elena took her phone and called Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie, It's ok you can let them go."

"Elena, thank god, everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry Elena I already let them go. They where worried and angry."

"It's ok. I'll see you later. Thank you Bonnie."

"No problem. Bye"

Elena ran to the kitchen and almost ran into Katherine.

"Wow calm down Elena, what is the hurry?"

"Damon and Stefan are trying to find me and they aren't really happy."

Katherine laughed, "This can be fun."

"Katherine no please. Do not hurt them."

"I won't but they probably are going to attack me. I'll just defend myself than."

"Ok, I can live with that."

"It will take some time before they find us, you still want something to eat?"  
>Despite the nerves Elena was very hungry.<p>

"I'd like that."

"You can take place a the table, I'll be there in a sec."

Elena walked through the large kitchen to an even bigger dining room. At the table could sit 20 people. The table was made of glass. In the room was a wall that was entirely made of glass and you could see a big garden. Katherine placed a plate in front of Elena.

"Thank you, so what am I eating?"

"Just eat it." Said Katherine teasing.

"You are not going to eat?"

"Not hungry."

Elena took a first bite of the food in front of her. "This is heavenly." Elena said surprised.

"Why such a surprised tone. I had time enough to learn it."

Elena continued eating and Katherine just watched her.

"They are very fast, so fast I didn't expect. Why don't you go upstairs. I don't want something to happen."

"I'm staying." Elena said stubbornly, "I will try to talk with them first."

Katherine stood up and Elena followed her to the hall.


	4. You Have To Fight For The One You Love

A/N:

Chapter 4 ( You Have To Fight For The Things You Love). This one is the longest chapter yet. I think this is the best from the four. Thank you so much for the people who follow my story. I'm really grateful. I will keep trying to update regularly. So enjoy this chapter and please leave some feedback. Thank you :) x Chanou 

/ / / / / / / / / /

"Elena." Stefan shouted.

Elena and Katherine walked from around the corner.

"Hello brothers Salvatore." Katherine greeted.

"Katherine let her go and nothing will happen." Damon shouted.

Katherine didn't answer she just stood still. She knew the two of them couldn't take her on.

"Damon leave her alone please. I chose to come here." Elena said trying to make them listen.

"Elena she is trying to fool you." Stefan said.

"Come here Elena." Damon said impatiently.

"I'm not coming with you until you listened to Katherine."

"It's alright Elena go with them, I don't want to fight about this."

Damon and Stefan were confused. They didn't expect Katherine to give in so easily.  
>Stefan and Damon looked briefly at each other and than Stefan said. "We will stay and listen but we want Elena to come to us first."<p>

Katherine looked at Elena and smiled letting her now it was ok.

Elena walked slowly towards the two of them. Stefan put his arm around Elena. Damon did exactly what Katherine was expecting. He ran towards her with a wooden stake. She did nothing but just waited for the right moment and pushed him off her with no effort. Damon flew against the stairs.

"STOP!" Elena demanded.

"Damon stop you have no chance against me and I have no interest in murdering you."  
>Damon was pissed. He kept looking at Katherine with narrowed eyes.<p>

"Damon stop, we will just hear her out and than we will leave." Stefan said trying to get his attention away from Katherine.

Damon didn't take his eyes of Katherine but after a few seconds he gave in and walked to Elena and Stefan. Both brothers didn't take there eyes of Elena and walked close against her.

"Let's talk in the living room." Katherine said before turning around.  
>Katherine sat in the big seat and the trio sat down as far away as possible.<p>

"So what do you guys wanna know?"

"Your so say fantastic plan."

"That will not be possible. You can see her when the time is right."

"Her?" Damon and Stefan asked at the same time.  
>"I can not say more at the time. But when I can you two will be the first to know." She reassured them.<p>

"We trust Elena and Elena trusts you but we still don't." Stefan said making his point.

"I understand why. I will protect Elena if you guys want it or not." She said firmly.

"We don't have anything against more help for Elena. But the moment you try something to harm her I will take a stake and drive it trough your heart." Damon said and looked at Katherine.

"No Damon, I am sick of this."

"Stefan I love you and Damon I give a lot about you but I am old enough to decide what I want. I feel safe with her. I just want that my family and the people I love are safe and right now she is the only one who can really help me with that. So stop being stupid and just trust me."  
>Katherine gave Elena a grateful look.<br>"I'm going to stay here today if that's ok with you?" She looked at Katherine who nodded.

"Elena we want you safe and how do we know you're safe if you're not with us?"

"You two can stay two. Blood is located in the basement in the fridge, only human blood. You'll have to hunt Stefan. There is food and all the other stuff you may need. Pick out a room you like. I hope you both will consider my help and accept it."

The brothers did not feel good with staying here but Elena wanted it so they would stay too.

"Make yourself at home." She added before walking away.

Elena stood up trying to follow Katherine. Damon stopped her and took her by the arm. He gave her a threatening look.  
>"Damon please let me go I want to talk to her." He just couldn't say no and let her go.<p>

Katherine was already gone. Elena went op the stairs and looked around. There were so many doors. She opened every door and when she opened the final door she saw a beautiful room with a huge bed with red satin sheets.

"Come in Elena." Katherine said with her back to her.  
>Katherine didn't hear an answer so she turned around and saw the tears rolling down from Elena her eyes. She walked slowly towards Elena. She took her hand and leaded her to the bed. They both sad down and Katherine didn't let go of Elena her hand.<p>

"Why are you crying?"

"Katherine I'm afraid. Afraid it won't work and everybody I love will die. We are going to die." The tears kept rolling from her eyes.

"Elena that won't happen. I wont let it. We all will work together and we will protect each other."  
>Elena let her head rest on Katherine's shoulder. She buried her face in her curly hair.<p>

Katherine wasn't used to this. Not anymore. It felt nice Elena's skin against hers. She didn't know how much she missed it. The touch of someone else. She gently took Elena up and placed her on the bed. She tried to walk away but Elena's hand stopped her.

"Stay." Elena begged. It would be so easy for Katherine to snatch lose but she didn't. She laid down next to Elena who crept closer to her. Katherine closed her eyes and just listened to Elena her heartbeat. The time past. She didn't even pay attention to it. They both just laid there.

It was getting dark already. Did the time really passed that fast? Katherine knew this wasn't her place to be. She heard Elena breathe slowly, she was asleep. Katherine said Stefan his name loud enough so he would hear it. A few seconds later he knocked on the door.

"Yes." Katherine said softly so she wouldn't wake Elena. Stefan opened the door and stopped when he saw the two woman.

"She needs you. You can sleep here I'll find another room." Stefan walked to the bed. Katherine broke away from her grip and Stefan took her place.

"Thank you." Stefan said.

"Thank you for what?"

"For keeping her safe."

Katherine nodded and walked out the room.

/ / / / / / / / / / 

Katherine walked down the stairs. What happened today. She let her walls down. For her, for someone she barely knew but it all felt so right she just wanted Elena to be safe.

Katherine walked into the living room and saw Damon sitting in the sofa with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Can she save her?" Damon asked suddenly.

"Yes. She can save us all but that doesn't mean it won't be without difficulties."

"And when will we meet this woman?"

"When I find her, hopefully soon."

"She will live Damon. I know you love her. She loves you too you know she just doesn't know it yet."

"I tried. I tried to tell her but I just couldn't it didn't seemed fair for Stefan. But I can't lose her."

"I know. You have to fight for the One you love Damon."

Suddenly Damon was right in front of Katherine and started kissing her rough. "Stop!" She tried to say between kisses.

Damon pushed her against the wall.  
>Katherine put her hands against his chest and pushed him of her. Not with to much power just enough so he would fall on the sofa.<p>

"Damon this won't fix things. If you want her to love you you will have to change and become the Damon you used to be. The Damon I met. You just have to decide if she is worth it. I think she is."

Katherine left him alone and went upstairs.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Elena was awakened by the sunlight that penetrated through the curtains. She opened her eyes and felt the dried tears on her face.  
>"Good morning."<p>

"Good morning." Elena said half yawning.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I think so. How did I get here?" Katherine put you on the bed. Elena crept a little closer to Stefan.

"You believe her now?" Asked Elena.

"I think I do but I just don't understand." Stefan said confused.

"I know what you mean, but I feel safe with her and she wants to help us."

"I know and that is all I want."

"Feel like having breakfast?"

"Please, I'm starving."

"Are you making it?"

"I think that Katherine already did that. It smells great." Stefan said with a smile on his lips.  
>Stefan took her hand and leaded her to the door.<br>When they entered the kitchen they saw that the whole table was full of food. All types and flavors.

"I think she has outdone herself."

"I guess so, where is she anyway?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know."

Stefan and Elena were enjoying their breakfast when Damon walked in.  
>"Good morning." he said half asleep<p>

"Good morning Damon." Elena said laughing at his tousled hair. He sat down and began to eat.

"Its very good."  
>The three of them were eating when Katherine walked in.<p>

"I'm glad you think so." She said looking at Damon.

"Yes Thanks, it's very good. Maybe a bit much." Elena added.

"I didn't know what you like so I made a bit of everything." Katherine explained.  
>Katherine took place next to Elena.<p>

"Did you thought about my proposal gentlemen?"

"Yes and we have decided we need your help."  
>Damon didn't want to admit it but it was the truth.<p>

"I'm glad you think so."  
>Elena looked at Damon and Stefan with a grateful look.<br>Then she looked at Katherine who just smiled.

"We have a secret weapon but there are still other things we need. Damon you will have to contact Alaric to find Isobel she may have what we need."  
>Elena was disgusted thinking about Isobel.<p>

"And what exactly do I need to find?"

"A bottle with ashes of a ancient plant and daggers. That is the way to kill an original."  
>Damon nodded and dialed the number of Alaric.<p>

"Stefan you can bring Caroline and Bonnie here. That way they will be safe and Elena can spend some time with them. If that is alright with you Elena?"

"Of course."  
>Damon was already walking out the room.<p>

"I see you later." Stefan also walked away but not before he gave Elena a soft kiss.

"Have you eaten enough?"

"Yes, I'm full."

"I'm going to clean up. Maybe you could call Jenna or Jeremy so they know that everything is alright."

"I'd rather just go home and pick up some stuff. I'd like to stay here a little bit longer if I may?"

"You are welcome as long as you want." Katherine said with her eyes focused on Elena. "You can say you will stay with Bonnie. It's not a total lie if she is here too."

Elena called Jenna to say she would be home soon and than helped Katherine with cleaning the table.

"I thought people had to go to school." She said as she put plates in the dishwasher.

"Tomorrow I'll need to go back to school."

"There will always be one of us around probably Stefan because he goes to school anyway."

"I'm glad because otherwise I'd never met him."  
>Katherine didn't say anything.<p>

"I'm sorry I don't want to hurt you."

"You are not hurting me Elena. I'm glad Stefan and you are happy together. I screwed up a long time ago. I still care about him but I'm not in love anymore."  
>They smiled at each other.<p>

"And what about Damon?"

"I care a lot about him and love him too but not like I love Stefan."

"You do not choose who you love, he is in love with you."

"I know." Elena said with a guilty voice. She felt bad that she could not answer his love but she was with Stefan now.

Elena wanted to put a glass in the dishwasher but the cup slipped out of her hands. Just before the glass hit the ground Katherine caught it.

"It would be nice if you didn't break anything." she said playfully.

"Sorry." Elena said with an apologetic smile on her face.

They finished cleaning up and stood in the kitchen looking at each other. They looked each other straight in the eye. It wasn't awkward. It felt like they could stand there for hours.

"Thank you Katherine, thank you so much."

Katherine didn't say anything but raised her hand and touched Elena's cheek gently.  
>"It will be ok Elena, I promise."<p>

Elena laid her head on Katherine chest and Katherine locked her in her arms. Elena felt safe, safer than she had ever been. It was strange how good it felt. They didn't really knew each other but it felt like they had knew each other whole their lives.  
>After several minutes Katherine stepped back.<p>

"Shall I give you a lift?"  
>Elena nodded and followed Katherine into the garage.<p>

In the garage were three different cars. Elena did not know exactly what the names were but she could tell they all were very fast.

"Take your pick."

"It seems you like fast cars."

"Indeed."

"I think I'm going to choose the black one, what kind is it?"

"A BMW 4x4."

Katherine opened the door for Elena and then took place in the driver seat. She opened the gate and drove away at full speed.


	5. You're Lying To Protect Them

Hello everybody. I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I was so busy with school and stuff. I know I promised to update regularly and from now on I will try to keep that promise. I hope you are still reading my story. Please leave a comment because I don't really know what you guys think about it. Thank you so much! This is chapter 5 ( You're Lying To Protect Them ). I hope you like it.

X Chanou

/ / / / / / / / / /

Damon walked into the grill where he had agreed to meet Alaric. Alaric was sitting at a table in the corner of the room. Damon walked towards him.

"Damon, what was the emergency?" Alaric asked when he saw his friend.

"I need Isobel her stuff or I need to talk to Isobel herself."

Alaric looked shocked and confused.

"What do you hope to find there?"

"A powder that we need to kill the originals." He whispered.

"How do you know this will work?" Alaric asked.

"Katherine said that it will work."

"Katherine?" Alaric said a bit too loud.

"Yes, I was as surprised as you."

Damon explained everything to Alaric.

"So she can save everyone, the woman that Katherine is talking about?"

"I don't know, Katherine says so."

"Katherine may be on our side but look after Elena will you. Jenna would be devastated if something happened to her."

"I will, I won't let anything happen to her." He said firm.

"If Isobel doesn't want to be find you won't find her."

"We will find her. We have to."

"I know." Alaric sighed.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Stefan knocked on Bonnie's door. A few seconds later Bonnie opened the door.  
>"Stefan." Sighed Bonnie out of relieve.<p>

"Hello bonnie." Stefan said with a smile.

"Is Elena alright?"

"Yes, Elena is fine."

"I was wondering if you could come with me. Elena wants to see you."

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere safe. We need Caroline to get along."

"Caroline?"

"Yes."

"Let me get my jacket and then we will go."

Stefan waited until Bonnie walked outside. "Can we take your car? I walked."

"No problem." They got in the car. Five minutes later Bonnie knocked on Carolines door.

"Stefan, Bonnie." The blonde said whit joy when she saw their faces.

"Hello Caroline." They both greeted.

"Want to come with us to Elena?"

"Of course. I'm dying of boredom in here. What are we going to do?"

"You will see."

Stefan didn't tell them to much. He was sure if he said that they were going to Katherine they wouldn't come along. He couldn't blame them.  
>"Are we almost there yet?" Caroline whined when they drove into the woods.<p>

"Yes a few minutes."  
>Caroline and Bonnie where both surprised when they saw the house.<p>

"Who lives here?" Bonnie asked.

"We will meet her later."  
>When they walked into the house Caroline and Bonnie where even more surprised.<p>

"You can do what you want. Make yourself at home." Stefan said, laughing at their reaction.

"That won't be a problem."

/ / / / / / / / / /

Elena stopped the car when they arrived at her house.

"I'll see you in your room." Katherine said before she disappeared.

Elena had just opened the door when Jenna came to her.  
>"When you said you were going to Stefan I didn't expect you to stay the night. Maybe next time you can tell me." She said with a worried tone.<p>

"Sorry aunt Jenna, I was with Bonnie and I'd totally forgotten and I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's ok. I was just worried."

"Have you eaten already?"

"Yes. Is it alright if I asleep again at Bonnie's? We have an assignment for school." Elena didn't want to lie but she wanted Jenna and Jeremy to be safe and that meant that they couldn't know anything. She had to make sure Jeremy didn't find out that they were working with Katherine. Not yet anyway.

"Alright, I'm going to Alaric."

"Have fun."

Jenna gave Elena a hug before she walked out the door.  
>Elena walked up the stairs.<p>

"Elena?" Jeremy shouted.  
>She opened his door.<p>

"Hi Jeremy, how are you?"

"Good and you?"

"I'm good to."

"Where have you been for so long?"

"At Bonnie's. I'm going back tonight, you will be ok?"

"Of course, see you tomorrow and tell Bonnie I said hi."

"I will, beye."

When Elena opened her door she saw Katherine lying on her bed.  
>"It is good that you haven't told him. It's safer that way. "<p>

"I know but I don't want to lie."

"You're lying to protect them, that is different."

"Maybe."

Elena took the stuff she needed and her books for school tomorrow.  
>"You have everything?"<p>

"Yes, let's go."

/ / / / / / / / / /

Katherine parked the car easily. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"For what?"

"Bonnie and Caroline are here."

"They will have to accept you." Elena gave Katherine a warm look. Together they walked out of the garage and into the hall.

"Bonnie, Caroline." Katherine greeted.

"Katherine?" they both said in terror.  
>Caroline went to stand behind Stefan and Bonnie didn't move.<p>

"You don't have to be afraid. She is on our side." Elena explained. "Katherine will try to save us."  
>There appeared disbelief on their faces.<p>

"Let's talk."

Katherine walked past them to the living room. Elena went to Stefan.  
>"Hello." She said pleased and gave him a hug.<br>Stefan took her hand.

Bonnie looked at Elena with a not understanding look. Elena just smiled.  
>They all sat down. Bonnie and Caroline as far away from Katherine as possible.<br>Elena told them everything Damon and Stefan also knew.

"How did you get from super bitch to our savior Katherine?" Bonnie asked.

"Who says I'm no longer a bitch."

"She still is." Damon said when he walked in.

"I see our army has recruited new members."

"Did you found something?" Stefan asked.

"Alaric said that if Isobel doesn't want to be found we will not find her."

"If I have to I will go and search for her." Katherine said on a calm tone. Elena looked at Katherine with a sad look. Elena didn't want Katherine to go away. Katherine just returned her look with a soft smile.

"You can come and go as you wish. You will be safe here."  
>Bonnie, and Caroline said nothing.<br>"You are really safe. I, Damon and Stefan will be here a lot to." Elena reassured them. Bonnie nodded.

"I have no problem with that. Have you seen this house. Where is my room?" Caroline asked enthusiastic. Everybody started to laugh even Katherine had a smile on her lips.

"You can pick the one you want." Katherine said friendly.

"Elena can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure Bonnie no problem. We will go upstairs."  
>Elena chose Katherine's room.<p>

"Wow." Bonnie said. "This house is great. I don't think she bought it."

"No, I don't think so." Said Elena admiring the room again. They went to sit on the bed.

"Are you sure you can trust her? She tried to deliver you to Klaus."

"Yes Bonnie I'm sure. Please trust me we need her."

"I'm glad you're safe"

"Me too"  
>Elena gave Bonnie a hug.<p>

"I missed you."

"I know. I missed you to."

"This house has five bedrooms. It's awesome." Caroline said when she walked in. She went to sit next to Elena on the bed.

The three girls talked and talked. They had a lot to talk about. Caroline had Matt problems again. Bonnie didn't know if she had to say something about what was going on between her and Jeremy. She couldn't deny it anymore. She had feelings for him to but Elena was her best friend and she didn't want to hurt her. They talked and laughed. It felt nice just doing normal things.  
>Suddenly they heard a knock at the door.<p>

"Come in."

"Dinner's ready." Damon said.  
>Bonnie and Caroline got up and passed by Damon.<br>When Elena was going past him he stopped her.

"Everything ok Elena?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

"I'm glad you're safe and that we are more likely to win."

"Me too."  
>Teasing each other, they walked down the stairs.<p>

Elena smiled and went to sit in between Katherine and Stefan. She felt happy. She was surrounded by people she cared about and loved. The atmosphere was a bit tense. You could see that bonnie and Caroline weren't completely at ease.  
>Katherine took a bite of her food and everyone else started eating to.<p>

"This is so good. Your an amazing cook."

"Thanks Caroline."  
>As the conversations followed, the atmosphere became better and better, everybody was laughing. Stefan took Elena's hand. This is perfect she thought. She looked at Katherine and smiled. Katherine smiled back. She was happy and that was mainly because of Katherine. Because of her Elena could sit here having a nice meal with her friends. She didn't have to worry. Just for now she could be happy because there was still hope.<p>

When everyone was done eating Elena wanted to get up and clean up.  
>Katherine stopped her.<p>

"Maria."  
>A woman appeared in the doorway.<p>

"Can you please clean up the table?"  
>Elena looked disapprovingly at Katherine.<p>

"I pay her. I didn't compel her."  
>Elena smiled.<p>

"I need some time to go home to pick up some stuff."

"Yes, me too." Bonnie said.

"I have to go hunting." Stefan said.  
>The girls and Stefan stood up. Elena stood up to and followed Stefan.<p>

"I'll be back soon." He said and he pressed a small kiss on her lips.  
>Elena walked back to the kitchen<p>

"Is there anything you would like to do?" Damon asked.  
>She thought about it for a moment.<p>

"How about a movie?"

"Boring." Damon said.

"Come on Damon. You said she could chose."

"All right. I'm going to get a blood bag. Be right back."

Elena and Katherine walked inside the living room.  
>Elena looked around but didn't see a TV.<p>

"It will be difficult watching a movie when there is no TV."  
>Katherine picked up a remote and pushed on a button. The painting on the wall turned and there appeared a big TV screen.<p>

"Big enough?" Katherine teased.

"Excellent." Elena laughed.  
>Elena sat down in the sofa comfortably and Katherine put on the fire. The fire lighted up the room.<br>Damon came in with two blood bags and threw one to Katherine.

"I prefer mine hot."

"Yes miss Katherine." He said in a fake sheepishly way.  
>Katherine saw Elena was cold and she tossed her a blanket.<p>

"Thanks."

"I have no DVD player. Didn't really had time to go to the shop."

"There must be something on TV."

It was starting to get dark. Katherine took the remote and went to sit close to Elena. Damon came back with two cups in his hand. He gave one to Katherine and then took place on the other side of Elena.

"So what are we watching?" Damon asked curious.  
>Elena came across a movie that just started. She knew immediately what movie it was.<br>"What do you think of gone with the wind?"

"I red the book but never saw the movie." Katherine said.

"Yeah, me to."

"Perfect, it is a wonderful movie."  
>After a few minutes Damon was already tired of the movie but he enjoyed being close to Elena so he stayed to watch anyway. Katherine followed the movie but didn't say a word.. The movie was not halfway when Elena rested her head on Katherine's shoulder and fell asleep. Katherine put her arm around Elena so she would lie more comfortable. Damon and Katherine just watched the movie, they didn't say anything.<p>

"Sounds like Caroline and Bonnie are here." Katherine said breaking the silence.

"You can hear them already?"

"I am older and that means better."

"sure." 

There was a soft knock on the door.  
>"Come in." Katherine whispered softly so Elena wouldn't wake up.<p>

Caroline and Bonnie were surprised when they saw Elena lying in Katherine's arms. They knew Katherine wanted to help them but they didn't know that her and Elena had some sort of connection or friendship.

"Sit." Katherine commanded.  
>Caroline sat down next to Damon and Bonnie sat down on the other side of the sofa.<p>

"Stefan isn't back yet?"

"No, he's still hunting."

"Gone with the wind, what a beautiful film." The blonde vampire said.

"Not really my style." Damon said.

"Could be worse." Katherine added.

Elena turned her body and was now laying with half her body on Katherine's. Katherine didn't move, she liked it, the warmth of her body. It felt good but she knew Elena needed a good rest.

"I think it's time we bring Elena upstairs."

Katherine took Elena up without any effort. She supported her head and held Elena close to her.  
>"I will bring her upstairs." Damon offered.<p>

Katherine placed Elena gently in Damon's arms.

"I need some sleep to, goodnight." Bonnie said while she looked at Caroline.

"Goodnight."  
>Katherine nodded kindly. Bonnie held the door open for Damon so he could get through with Elena.<br>And now it was only on Katherine and Caroline.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Damon held Elena gently in his arms. He pushed the door open with his foot and placed her on Katherine's bed. He took of her shoes and put her under the blankets. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her cheek brushing her soft skin. Life is unfair. He always fell for the wrong girl, for the girl who already loved someone else. Damon decided to put his feelings for Elena aside so he could protect her better. That was the most important thing now. That Elena was safe. He kissed her forehead and then slipped out of the room.


	6. Ruin Is a Gift

A/N: So here it is chapter 6 (Ruin Is A Gift). First of all I want to thank everybody that reviewed the previous chapter, I appreciate it and you guys made me very happy. It encouraged me to keep going. So please all the other people just take a minute to review. You will make me very happy. It's very late right now and I still have to study German and Chemistry but I find this more important. I hope you will like this chapter. I'm trying really hard. Thanx again for reading my story.

X Chanou

/ / / / / / / / / /

Katherine felt that Caroline did not feel comfortable. Katherine pretended to watch the film but looked at Caroline out of the corner of her eyes.

"Sorry." Katherine said her voice filled with sincere regret.  
>Caroline thought she didn't hear it correct but it was so clear she couldn't be wrong. Katherine said sorry.<p>

Caroline looked at Katherine. "For what?"

"For taking your life and making you something you didn't want to be."

"It's not that bad. There are good aspects to."

"I know. But the bad things are really bad."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." The girls sat down quietly until the film was done.

"I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Caroline" Katherine said.

And then she was alone. She didn't mind, she had been alone so many times. The silence felt good because now she could think. What happened to her? It was hard showing her emotions. It had been so long since she did and it felt wrong, it felt like she was naked for the whole world to see. But it also felt good, it felt like she was breathing smoke and now the smoke became air. She felt like ruin but right now ruin was a gift. It was the road to transformation.

Katherine put out the lights and went upstairs. She opened the door and saw Elena lying in her bed. The girl looked so vulnerable and Katherine felt like protecting her.

She changed in her satin pajamas and slipped under the covers. "Goodnight." She whispered to Elena.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Elena heard someone whispering her name in her ear. When she turned around she saw Katherine lying beside her.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"Good morning to you too."

"I think it's time for you to go to school."

"Already?" Elena said annoyed.

"You don't have to go from me."

"I must." Elena said yawning.

"How did I get in your bed?"

"You fell asleep on the seat last night and Damon put you in my bed."

"If you want to use my bathroom it's just trough that door." Katherine pointed to the door right in front of her, "I'm going to make breakfast."

Elena opened the door of the bathroom. She was speechless. The bathroom was made of marble and the bath had more resemblance to a pool. There was a huge mirror covering the whole left wall, there was a shower so big that ten people could fit in it. Elena calmed her hair and put on her clothes.

When she entered the kitchen she saw Caroline, Damon and Bonnie sitting at the table enjoying their breakfast.

"Where is Stefan?"

Before someone could answer she felt someone hug her from behind.  
>"Good morning." He said kissing her on the cheek.<p>

"Good morning."  
>Together they went to sit at the table.<p>

"And did you guys sleep well?" Elena asked.

"I slept great." Caroline said as enthusiastic only she can.

"Me to." Bonnie agreed.

"It was nice as long it lasted but I don't think my dad would appreciate it if I moved out." Bonnie said joking.

"You can come back whenever you want."

The conversation was disturbed by Damon's cellphone. "Alaric says that there are still stuff of Isobel but he can't get them because they are locked away in a safe. It looks like I have to get them myself."

"I'll go with you Damon" Stefan said.

"I don't need a babysitter you know."

"Yes you do big brother."

"Well if we want to get there any time soon we will have to leave, it's a long drive."

"I can't leave Elena right now." Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm safe."

"Yes she is, I will stay with her." Katherine said looking at Stefan reassuring him she meant it, "If that's good for you Elena ?"

"Sure." She answered smiling.

"We just need to pick up some stuff and then we have to leave."

Both brothers stood up. Elena walked over to Stefan and hugged him tightly, "Be careful."  
>"I will be back as soon as possible."<p>

Elena softened her grip and then looked at Damon. "See you soon." She said giving him a warm smile.

"See you." He said returning the smile, "And don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"I wont." The boys walked out of the room.

"Elena we have to go or we are going to be late." Bonnie reminded her. Caroline hadn't finished her breakfast and started eating as much and as fast as she could.

"I'll see you after school." Elena took her backpack and was followed by Bonnie and Caroline who had her mouth still full of food.

/ / / / / / / / / /  
>The classes went by rather quickly. When the bell rang for the lunch break she went to the girls room to freshen her up. She opened the tap and splashed some water in her face. When she looked in the mirror she almost jumped out of her skin.<p>

"Katherine what are you doing here? What if somebody sees you?" Elena said anxious.

"That isn't going to happen. Calm down."

"so why are you here scaring me to death?" Elena asked curious.

"I was wondering if you could ask Bonnie if she could help me after school?"

"With what?"

"I'm going to try to send a message to Gaia but I need Bonnie's help."

"Do you think that will work?"

"I hope so."

"thanx." She kissed Elena on the cheek and just when someone came in she was gone.

The rest of the day went slow because she thought about the spell and hoped it would work.  
>When the last ring sounded she walked out of class and went straight to Bonnie's car. After five minutes Bonnie was at the car.<p>

"Sorry I'm late."

"Doesn't matter. I need to ask you a favor."

"What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could help Katherine contacting Gaia."

"Our secret weapon?"

"Indeed."

"Sure, I will try."

"Thank you."  
>They stepped in the car and drove away to Katherine. Elena didn't see a doorbell so tried to knock but just when her hand was supposed to touch the door, the door opened.<p>

"Hello." Katherine greeted.  
>They walked into the living room<p>

"What do you need Bonnie?"

"A few candles and a bowl of water."  
>Katherine went away to find the stuff.<p>

"Do you think you are strong enough bonnie?" She asked worried.

"I think I am."

"Where do you want me to place the candles?" Katherine asked when she walked in with her hands full of candles.

"They need to form a circle around us and I need one." She ordered, "And we need a piece of paper with the message you want to send her."  
>Katherine was away for a few seconds and then returned with a piece of paper in her hand.<p>

"Whats on it?"

"The address of the house."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"It's the best I can give her."

Elena started to put on the candles that surrounded them.  
>"Katherine I need you to think about as many memories you have of Gaia and I need a little bit of your blood on the paper."<p>

Katherine pushed her nail in her hand and made a cut. She pushed on the wound and let the drops fall. After a few seconds, the cut was gone.

Bonnie started saying words in Latin that Elena didn't understand. Bonnie took hold of Katherine's hand. The fire of the candles were getting brighter and brighter. Bonnie began to talk faster and faster. Her nose was bleeding, the paper disappeared and Bonnie fainted.

"Bonnie." Elena shouted.  
>Katherine picked Bonnie up and put her on the chair.<p>

"Bonnie come on, wake up." She said.

Bonnie opened her eyes. "Elena?" she asked dizzy.

"Try again."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, the spell was harder than I expected."

"Did it work?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Thanks Bonnie."

"I think I better go home now."

"We will bring you." Elena said.

Katherine supported Bonnie and guided her to her car. Katherine took place in the driver seat. Elena and Bonnie went to sit in the back.  
>Katherine stuck to the speed limits knowing that the girls weren't used to driving so fast. Katherine parked the car on the driveway and when she stepped out of the car she was in the shadows in a blur.<p>

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay with you?" Elena asked.

"No I'm fine, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Beye."  
>Elena walked over to Katherine who was still standing in the shadows.<p>

"Ready for a ride on my back?"

Elena smiled and jumped on Katherine's back.  
>They arrived at Elena's house and Katherine was gone.<p>

"Jeremy." Elena said when she walked into the house.  
>"In the kitchen."<p>

"How was it with Bonnie?" He asked.

"Good."

"You want something to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry and I have much homework to do"

"Have fun."

"Thanks"

Elena opened her door but saw Katherine nowhere.  
>"Katherine?" She whispered.<p>

"Yes."

When she turned round she saw Katherine lying on her bed. They smiled at each other.  
>"What would you like to do?"<p>

"I have to write an essay about the history of Mystic Falls."

"If I help you we will be done sooner."

"I would like that."  
>Elena started up her computer and together they started the essay.<p>

"I think this might be my best essay ever." Elena said when they were finished.

"It might be."

"Do we have time to do something fun now?"

"What do you have in mind?" Elena asked.

"Well, it's not like we can go have a drink together."

"Let's take a walk." Elena suggested.

"What you want."

"I'll just grab a jacket."

"I'm waiting for you in the car."

/ / / / / / / / / /

They drove deep in the woods of Mystic Falls and it was beautiful. Elena breathed in the fresh air.  
>Katherine began to walk and Elena followed her.<br>Together they enjoyed the fresh air and the silence.

"Katherine." Elena said breaking the silence.  
>Katherine looked at Elena.<p>

"There is something I need to confess."  
>Katherine stopped walking and listened carefully now."<p>

"I made a deal with Elijah."

"What? What kind of deal?" Katherine asked looking shocked.  
>"He has promised to the people I love safe as long as I give myself over for the sacrifice."<p>

Katherine's face became pale, paler than it already was. Elena dying? The words only made her furious. A scream came out of her mouth and out of anger she pushed over the tree that was standing behind Elena.

Elena hadn't seen Katherine this way. Strangely Elena wasn't scared because she knew Katherine was just worried. Katherine breathed in and out a few times to calm herself down.  
>She went to Elena and placed both her hands on Elena cheeks, gently keeping her head in place so she could look her right in the eyes.<p>

"I wont let anything happen to you, do you hear me? Never."

"Katherine I'm so sorry I didn't know there was another way. I'm so sorry, I don't want to die."

The tears were running down Elena's face. Katherine took Elena in her arms and stroke her back.

"I will be there. I wont let them hurt you." After a few minutes Elena stopped crying and looked up at Katherine.

"I want you to be safe too." Katherine couldn't promise that so she just kissed Elena's forehead.

Katherine leaded Elena to the car. Elena felt tired, she could easily fall asleep in the car but she forced herself to stay awake. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. It was Stefan.

"Elena?"

"Hello Stefan, are you ok?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm fine to." she lied. She wanted to ask if they found anything yet but she was just to tired.

"I love you, see you tomorrow." Stefan said.

"I love you too."

Katherine turned up the heating and put up some soft music. She knew Elena would fall asleep soon. Elena felt her eyes become heavy and she couldn't fight it anymore so she let herself fall asleep to the soft music playing. Katherine parked the car. She didn't want to wake up Elena so she stepped out and picked Elena up pressing her against her body. She opened the window and jumped in Elena's room at vampire speed. She took of Elena's shoes and placed her on the bed. She tried to let go but Elena held on to her shirt so she kept holding Elena. Katherine just sat there watching Elena sleep until she fell asleep herself.

/ / / / / / / / / /

A/N: So did you like it ? I know I used a quote from Eat, Pray, Love but I like this quote so much and I thought it would fit perfectly in this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon.


	7. Please Come Soon

A/N: First of all I want to thank you guys so much. I got more reviews and they just made my day. It really inspired me. _Akasha Hallows25_ told me she doesn't like Stefan, well it's just for now I would also rather write Elena & Katherine but it's just how the story is now. It will change, I don't know when but it will. So for the Katelena fans just hang on. This is chapter 7 (Please Come Soon). I hope you like it!

X Chanou

/ / / / / / / / / /

Katherine woke up early, around six. She saw that Elena was still lying in her arms. She didn't mind, it felt nice not sleeping alone. She just sat there for another hour looking around Elena's room examining every little detail. When it was around seven she slipped out of bed and prepared herself for her role play just in case she would run into Jenna or Jeremy. She went downstairs and saw the kitchen was still empty. At vampire speed she made breakfast for Elena just when she wanted to go upstairs Jenna walked into the kitchen.

"I'm so late, I have to go." She took an apple and gave Elena a quick kiss on the cheek not knowing it was Katherine.

"Beye." Katherine said trying to sound like Elena what was no problem of course.

When she was satisfied with what she made she went upstairs and placed the plate on the desk. Elena was lying in bed her whole body covered by her blankets. Katherine took of the blankets in a blur. Elena opened her eyes wen she felt the cold breeze on her skin.

"Good morning." Katherine said laughing because Elena buried her head in her pillow.

"Is it already morning?"

"Yes it is."

"I don't want to wake up yet."

"Maybe you do if you see the breakfast I made you." Elena turned her head an saw Katherine with the plate in her hands.

"I love to wake up now." Elena said.

Katherine and Elena bursted out in a laugh. When they finally stopped laughing Katherine placed the plate in front of Elena who started eating.

"How did you manage to make this?" Elena said between bites of her bread.

"Maybe you have noticed that you and I look very much alike and apparently your aunt doesn't see the difference either."

"I have to admit that you are good at role play."

"That's true." Katherine said as if it was a fact.

"Didn't you miss your bed?" Elena asked.

"Your bed is so much better than mine."

"Apparently our opinions are divided about that."

"Your bed is better because than I don't have to sleep alone."  
>Elena smiled understanding what she meant.<p>

"Damon and Stefan are standing at your window."  
>Katherine opened the window and the two boys jumped into the room.<p>

"Ladies." Damon greeted.

Stefan went to Elena and put a kiss on her forehead.  
>"Good morning beautiful."<p>

"Morning." She said blushing at his compliment.  
>Katherine went to stand next to Damon.<p>

"Did you guys find anything?"

"We didn't find the ashes but we found some other stuff we can look into."

"Alaric thinks Isobel can still have them herself."

"Than we need to find her." Katherine said determent.

"And more interesting things happened here while we were gone?" Damon asked. Katherine and Elena looked at each other and answered both at the same time, "No."

"Nothing worth mentioning anyway." Katherine added.

"I'm going home now." Katherine said knowing her task was completed, "I can count on one of you guys to stay with her?"  
>Stefan and Damon both nodded.<p>

Elena got up from the bed and embraced Katherine. "come back soon." She whispered.  
>"I will."<p>

It was still strange for the brothers to see these two girls caring for each other. But if it made Elena happy it didn't matter.

"Enjoy your day." Katherine said before she jumped out of the window.

"I'm going to Alaric to get some more information about Isobel."

"See you later Damon." Elena said smiling friendly.

Elena finished her breakfast and went to get ready for school. When she walked out of her bathroom Stefan kissed her. She didn't expect that, he pushed her onto the bed gently. He broke the kiss.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." She said, it was true she did miss him but it was only a day and Katherine was there so she didn't really mind.

Stefan was still lying on top of her holding himself up so he wouldn't place all his weight on Elena.

"What is going on with you and Katherine?"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"You two being so close."

"I just feel good when she is around." Elena didn't feel like describing how she felt because she just couldn't. She didn't know how to explain it.

"I just want you to be careful and don't get hurt."

"Katherine would never do that." Elena said confident.

"I'm just worried."

"You don't have to be. Let's go to school now." 

/ / / / / / / / / /

Katherine was sitting on the riverside. Her eyes closed just enjoying the cold breeze on her skin. '_Please come soon Gaia_' She thought. She promised to keep Elena and the people she loves safe but she couldn't do that without Gaia so she just hoped she would be here soon.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Elena was sitting in English class worrying. Worrying about everyone and everything. She just couldn't help it. When she turned around she saw Stefan starring with a worried look, she just smiled letting him know she was ok. When the bell finally rang she stood up and went over to Bonnie.

"Hey bonnie, how are you?"

"Good, did you hear anything of her yet?"

"No nothing." Elena said a little bit disappointed.

"I hope she will be here soon."

"We hope that too."

"I'm sorry I have to go I promised my dad I would help him."

"See you around." Elena said before she gave Bonnie a hug.

Stefan and Elena walked along the crowded hallway.

"Let's do something fun this weekend." Stefan said out of the blue.

"Now?"

"Yes if we don't enjoy life now when will we?"

"Let's go to Dunham Lake than. To the lake house of my family."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I really want to go there again."

"If you want it I'm all for it." Stefan said enthusiastic.

"On one condition." Elena said.

"Whatever you want."

"Katherine and Damon can come along to."

Elena knew Stefan wanted to have a weekend alone but she just needed to know Katherine and Damon were save and the only way she could know that was if they were with her.

"I understand." He said less enthusiastic now.

Elena smiled thankfully at him and he couldn't resist to smile back.

/ / / / / / / / / / 

Elena knocked on the big door of Katherine's house. Five seconds later Katherine opened.

"Miss me already?" She asked teasing.

Elena just smiled, "I'm here because I want to ask you something."

Katherine let Elena in and they sat down in the living room. "What do you want to ask?"

"I was wondering if you want to join me, Damon and Stefan to a trip to the lake house of my family."

"When?"

"This weekend."

"Elena how much I appreciate your offer I don't think Damon and Stefan will like that."

"I really want you to come and it's my house." She said more begging now.

"Well if you insist." Katherine said winking at Elena.

"Thank you." Elena said smiling, looking forward to the weekend.

/ / / / / / / / / /

A/N: So what did you think? Please review.


	8. That's What Makes Us Human

A/N: I am so sorry. I promised that I would update soon but I was so busy with school. I am very happy and thankful, each chapter I get more reviews. I am glade you guys let me know what you think that way I know what could be better. Thank you again to the people that review and please keep reviewing.

Chapter 8 ( That's What Makes Us Human ).

X Chanou

/ / / / / / / / / /

Elena sat with Stefan and Damon in the car.

"This will be fun." Damon said with a sigh.

"You didn't have to come with us." Elena said irritated by his comment.

"Who would have protected you than?" He said in a cocky way.  
>Stefan coughed. Elena gave him a kiss on his cheek and Damon rolled his eyes.<p>

"When will the bitch come?" Damon said referring to Katherine.

"We will see her later and Damon remember I'm the one that let's you in so be a little nice."

"Yes Miss. Gilbert I will behave excellent."

"Let's hope so."  
>When they arrived Damon got out of the car. Elena looked at the house and felt a wave of sadness overwhelming her. She breathed in slowly and tried to fight against the tears. Stefan took her hand and tried to calm her down.<p>

"Are you ok?"  
>Elena nodded, "It's so weird, as if any moment they could walk through that door."<p>

"I know." He said placing a small kiss on her hand.  
>Elena opened the door and stepped outside the car. Damon was already waiting impatiently at the door. Elena opened the door and turned around.<p>

"You guys can come in."

Just when Damon stepped into the house Katherine's car stopped in the driveway. She stepped out of the car as graceful only Katherine could. She wore a tight jeans with a purple t-shirt and a leather jacket matched with a pair of black ballerinas. Katherine took her bag and walked toward the house.

"Hello, may I come in?"

"Of course."  
>Katherine gave Elena a quick kiss on her cheek then she looked at Stefan and Damon.<br>Before they started to unpack, they decided to have a drink. All four of them were sitting in the small living room.

"On a nice weekend." Elena said while raising her glass for a toast. Everybody clinked their glasses together. Elena Sat close to Stefan and Damon and Katherine sat both in a single seat.

"There is a problem, there is only one bed left."

"Damon be a gentleman and sleep on the seat." Katherine said demanding.

"No way, I sleep in that bed you can see if you want to join me."

"I will." Katherine said slightly irritated because she didn't get her way.  
>They enjoyed the drinks and each others company.<p>

"I have to go hunting." Stefan said after an hour.

"I'll come with you so I can taste your delicious rabbit diet."  
>Elena gave Damon an encouraging smile.<p>

"Are you coming too Katherine?"

"No I'm good."  
>Katherine and Elena finished their glasses.<br>Elena got up and walked into the old room of her parents, Katherine followed her.

"It's like they are still here."

Katherine put an arm around Elena,"I know."

"It's ok to miss them. I miss my family to when I allow myself."  
>Elena placed her head on Katherine's shoulder. She breathed in through her nose so she could smell the familiar sent that was hanging in the room. It brought back so many memories.<p>

"Is it better?"

"What?"

"Shutting your feelings out, is it better?"

"It saves you a lot of pain but it is not good. You have to feel Elena because that is what makes us human."

"Do you shut them out?"

"Most of the time. It's just to hard, I can't handle it. All the pain, shame, anger comes all rushing to the surface. All at ones it's just to hard to manage. But I try sometimes."

"I'm sorry." Elena said.

"For what?"

"What Klaus has done to you."

"He will suffer for it, now I will destroy him." Katherine's grip tightened.

Elena turned her head and looked at Katherine.  
>"Promise me that you wont lose yourself."<p>

Katherine said nothing, she stroke Elena's cheek and than walked to the kitchen.

"I'm going to start cooking."  
>A few minutes later, Elena followed Katherine to the kitchen.<p>

"It smells good, as always, what are you making?"

"Spaghetti."  
>Elena sat on the counter. Katherine did a bit spaghetti on a spoon and offered it to Elena.<p>

"Try." she commanded. Elena opened her mouth and her eyes closed shortly thereafter.

"Mm, delicious."

"You never told me from whom you learned to cook."

"Gaia mostly."

"How good is your relationship with Gaia ?"

"Well, it's complicated." Was all Katherine said.

"Will you ever tell me about her?"

"If you meet her I will."

"Are you sure she will come?"  
>Katherine didn't dare to look at Elena afraid that she could see the doubt in her eyes.<p>

"I'm sure."

"What are we eating, I'm hungry." A male voice suddenly said.

Damon walked right to the pots and tried to put a finger in it.  
>Katherine was faster of course and took Damon's arm and turned it into an impossible position.<p>

"Aaa." Damon shouted.

"Nobody told you that it is impolite to do that?"  
>Elena and Stefan both had laughed. Katherine was like a mother who punished her son because he did something bad. Katherine let Damon go.<p>

"That hurts you know."

"Then you will certainly not do it again."

Elena began setting the table and Stefan helped her. Damon sat in the seat.  
>"You can help you know." Elena said.<p>

"You shouldn't count on that." Stefan said.  
>Moments later they were all siting together at the little table. There was not much talk because everyone enjoyed the food.<p>

"We can make a fire outside." Suggested Stefan.

"That would be nice." Damon and Katherine said nothing but nodded.  
>After dinner everyone started to unpack. They then decided to go outside. Katherine took a bottle of wine. Elena took blankets for when they got cold.<p>

They walked to a place near the water where a few tree stumps where lying so they could sit on them. It was already dark. There was not much light, they only had a few flashlights. And the light that radiated from the full moon.

"Damon and I are going to get some wood." Stefan said and they walked away.

Elena searched for Katherine and took her hand firmly.

"You're not afraid are you?"

"Of course not."  
>Katherine felt the shiver in her voice and squeezed her hand.<p>

"I'm here."

Elena felt that Katherine froze.  
>"Katherine what is it?" whispered Elena.<p>

"It's ok Elena just stay close."

Elena shivered she didn't see anything in the darkness.

Katherine looked at the woods in front of them. She smelled it, she knew what it was. A wolf. Katherine said nothing to Elena so she wouldn't panic. She looked up and saw the full moon.  
>"Shit." she said softly.<p>

It was not just a wolf. It was a werewolf.  
>Katherine put her whole body before Elena.<p>

"It's ok Elena." Katherine lied.

It was quiet for a second and then out of nowhere was a loud roar echoed throughout the forest.  
>Elena wanted to grasp Katherine but she was gone.<br>Elena heard another scream but it wasn't from an animal this time

"Katherine." she shouted.  
>She shone the light on the ground and saw Katherine lying on the ground with a huge wolf on her.<p>

"Damon, Stefan." She screamed. 

When the wolf noticed there was someone else he looked up and there was confusion in his eyes. The wolf looked at Elena and than at the girl lying under him.  
>Then the wolf howled again. Elena saw a wooden stick coming out of the wolf when she looked up she saw Stefan. Everything was happening so fast. She tried to get to Katherine when suddenly she was pulled away. Someone dragged her away from Katherine and the wolf.<p> 


	9. As Good As Dead

A/N: Hello, I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner nut I almost have exams. The updates will slow down but in 4 weeks I have spring break so I will have all the time in the world. This chapter has lots of drama in it so be prepared. This is chapter 9 (As Good As Dead ). I hope you are still enjoying my story, if you do please keep reviewing. Also you have to read my an at the end because I will explain something. Thank you and please review.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Elena was dragged further away from Katherine and the wolf. She tried to escape out of the strong arms but she just couldn't. "It's ok Elena, it's me Damon."

Damon turned Elena around so she was looking at him.  
>"Where is Katherine?" Elena asked almost screaming.<p>

"Stefan wounded the wolf and he ran away." Damon said avoiding her real question.

"Where is Katherine?" Elena asked again even louder this time.

When Damon didn't answer Elena began to sob.  
>Damon didn't answer her because he couldn't say anything that would make her feel better. Katherine was hurt, that was the truth and he couldn't lie to Elena but he couldn't tell the truth either so he just laid her head against his shoulder and held her.<p>

Stefan walked towards them. He looked at Damon with a defeated look. Damon knew what he meant so he let Elena go and went to Katherine.

Elena saw the look in Stefan's eyes and tried to follow Damon but Stefan stopped her.  
>"Stefan, please let me go. I need to see her."<p>

Just like Damon he couldn't say anything to make her feel better, he couldn't tell her everything would be fine because it wouldn't. He just stopped her from leaving.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Damon walked towards Katherine. She was sitting on the ground.  
>"Katherine." Damon almost whispered.<p>

Katherine looked up. There was nothing to see in her eyes, like they where empty. Damon knew the feeling, the feeling of not feeling. He went to sit next to her.

"How bad is it?"

"The wound is deep."

"What happened?"

"I smelt the wolf but suddenly he came out of nowhere, I placed myself in front of Elena so she would not get hurt but I was not fast enough and before I knew it his teeth where in my skin. I don't understand. We did nothing to provoke it."

"I did." Damon said guilty.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked confused.  
>Damon explained what happened with Rose and that he threatened Jules to get the cure.<br>Katherine said nothing.

"You know what will happen next Damon. I just have one change."

"How? Is there a cure?"

"Our secret weapon, Gaia can heal me."

"How?" Damon asked curious.

"Her blood."

"That's good right?"

"The change that she will be her on time is very unlikely."  
>Damon sighed.<p>

"You know what you have to do. Lock me up so I can't hurt anybody and keep Elena away. You have to protect her Damon." Katherine's voice broke every time she spoke Elena's name.

"I will protect her."

"I'm sorry Katherine." Damon said sincerely.

"I know."

/ / / / / / / / / / 

Elena tried to push Stefan away. She screamed and cried. Stefan couldn't see Elena hurt. He let her go but when Elena started running she was stopped by Damon.

"Let me go, I want to see her."

"No, Elena you can't."

Damon picked her up and brought her inside. Elena didn't give up and kept screaming and pushing. Damon pushed her into a room and shut the door.

"The wound is too deep." Damon said, "Katherine will die if we can't find Gaia, she is the cure."

"So we still have a change?"

"Yes."

"You know this is partly your fault?"

"I know, I know. Damon always the bad guy. I was just trying to save someone I cared about."

It was the first time Damon said out loud that he cared for Rose and Stefan regretted that he said anything. Damon walked out.

Stefan opened the door and saw that Elena was trying to get out of the room through the window.  
>Stefan took her and put her on his lap.<p>

"Elena if you stop fighting I will explain."  
>Elena obeyed because she wanted to know the state Katherine was in. Stefan rubbed his hand over her back to calm her down.<p>

"Katherine has been bitten by the wolf and she probably will die." He wanted it not to be true.

Elena didn't fight anymore, this time she just broke down.  
>Elena started to cry, Stefan felt the tears ran down from her face.<p>

"She still has a change." He said trying to give her some hope.  
>Elena looked up, she didn't understand.<p>

"Gaia can heal her with her blood."

When Elena heard that she jumped up and took her cell phone.  
>"What are you doing?"<p>

"I'm calling Bonnie, she has to find Gaia."  
>Elena couldn't explain everything, she just told Bonnie she needed her and that was enough for Bonnie to come.<p>

"Elena." Stefan said softly.  
>Elena looked at him.<p>

"If we don't find Gaia there is no other way to save her."

"Gaia will come and we will save her." Elena said, she was looking brave but inside she knew that Katherine could die. She just couldn't think about it.

Stefan knew Elena was denying everything and she didn't want to see the truth because the truth was just too painful for her.

Elena wanted to open the door but Stefan stopped her.  
>"You can't see her."<p>

"I have to."

"It is too dangerous Elena."

"You can't keep me away from her."

"Yes I can." Stefan said firm.

"Stefan Please, I know how it went with Rose. Let me see her now, now I still can."

"First let Damon do what he must do and than we will see."

Elena walked into the living room and set down. She was scared, scared to lose Katherine. Again the tears began to roll down her cheeks. It felt like her tears wouldn't stop falling. Elena sat there as if she was frozen. She did not know how long she had sat in the seat. suddenly she heard someone say her name.

"Elena." Bonnie said.

Bonnie went to sit next to Elena. Elena's tears continued falling but she was too tired. too tired to cry, even almost to tired to breath. She fell asleep in Bonnie's arms. When she opened her eyes she saw that it was already light and that she was in her bed. Then she remembered everything that happened. She almost ran out of her room.

Stefan was in the living room.  
>"Where is bonnie?"<p>

"She is helping Damon, she is putting a field around Katherine so she can't escape."

Stefan got up and took Elena in his arms.  
>"I will take you to Katherine now."<p>

He thought she deserved to see her one last time. Stefan took her hand.  
>They went deep into the woods. Elena saw Damon and Bonnie and a metal cage. Elena accelerated her pace until she was almost running. When she was close enough to the cage she saw Katherine in the corner of the cage with her head pressed against her knees.<br>She went to sit on the ground as close to Katherine as she could ignoring the hard ground and the steel cage. Ones again she couldn't stop the tears.

"Katherine?" She sobbed.

"I said it was not safe." Katherine said emotionless.

"I wanted to see you. Look at me." Elena pleaded.  
>Katherine turned to look at Elena. Now Elena saw the wound Katherine had on her neck. It looked like a deep hole.<p>

Katherine let her head rest against the steel cage.  
>Elena placed her head against Katherine's as far as the cage allowed it. She took Katherine's hand.<p>

"You have to fight. I need you." She sobbed.

Katherine wanted to tell Elena that she would fight and that she would make it. But she couldn't. She had seen other vampires that died of a wolf bide. Most of them killed themselves because the pain was just too hard to bare. 500 years she had run and lived in fear and now she would die without even really having lived a bit. Maybe that's what she deserved after all the evil she had done in her life.

"It's time Elena." Stefan said.

"No, please don't." She pleaded.

Stefan and Damon took her gently away from Katherine.

"Elena it's ok, go with them. Let them help you." Katherine looked at Elena for the last time and than shut down her emotions again, waiting for the pain.

Bonnie pulled Elena away from the cage and toward the house.

"Damon, Stefan." Katherine called them, "Please just make sure she is ok and make sure she is safe. Do everything to safe her, everything."

"Promised." They both said.

Both of them felt sorry for Katherine. No one deserved this, no one deserved to endure the pain she was going to endure.

/ / / / / / / / / /

A/N: I just want to clear something up. The idea of Gaia's blood being the cure was my idea. I wrote this chapter before the season finale of The Vampire Diaries where they tell that the blood of Klaus is the cure for a wolf bide. I just wanted to tell you guys so you wouldn't think I don't have ideas myself. Thanx again for reading my story and please review.


	10. This Crushing Pain

A/N: I AM SO SORRY. I promised that I would update regularly but I have so many things to do. I have exams in a couple of days so I won't be updating any time soon. Sorry again but after that I have summer break so I will have all the time to write. I will make it up :). So here it is chapter 10 ( This Crushing Pain ). Finally! I want to thank all the people who reviewed the last chapter. It gives me joy to see that those people take the time for that. Also thanks to all the people who read the story but don't review. I understand how stressy and fast life is. If you can find the time please review.

P.S. : The part in italic is a 'dream'.

Chanou

x

/ / / / / / / / / /

"I think it's time Elena." Damon said when he walked into the house.

"For?" Elena asked confused and still upset.

"Time to tell us everything you know about Gaia, that's if you want us to have a chance to save Katherine."

Elena knew it was time to tell them, Katherine's life could depend on it. They all sad down and Elena told them what she knew.

/ / / / / / / / / /

"Exactly how powerful?" Stefan asked processing what Elena just told them.

"I don't know but I think she is very powerful because Katherine has a lot of faith in her."  
>All three they were surprised to hear this. It was almost unbelievable. Someone who was as old as the earth itself. At least they had some hope now even if they hadn't even met the person their hope depended on.<p>

"Bonnie can you please try to contact Gaia again? I think she might be here faster if she knew Katherine is hurt." She asked it, hiding her pain.

"How Elena? I have nothing that is connected to Gaia."

"Everything is connected to her, she is as old as the earth itself."  
>They thought about it and knew it was the best they got.<p>

She made everything ready. Bonnie took the note with the message written on it. (_Katherine is injured and dying, please come as soon as possible)_.  
>Bonnie began to say words in Latin. Faster and faster until the paper burned up just like the last time. This time Bonnie's nose didn't bleed.<p>

"You are stronger." Elena said happy that Bonnie was fine this time.  
>Bonnie smiled proudly.<p>

"Thanks Bonnie." Elena said before she gave her a hug.

"I can't stay any longer. I really hope she will be here on time."  
>Bonnie said goodbye to everyone and then walked to her car.<p>

Elena was exhausted. She had been up for just a few hours but it felt like she was awake for much longer.

"I'm going to lay down." The boys nodded understanding. They saw how tired she was.

"How long will it take for the pain to become unbearable?"

"Three days but it depends, can be sooner I think."

"Elena will be devastated if Katherine dies." Stefan said with pain in his voice.

"I know, so we will have to do everything to make sure she doesn't."

"I have to go home to get Katherine some blood. Look after Elena." Damon was already walking out the door when he said it.

Stefan opened the door softly and laid down next to Elena. He took her hand whispering soft words in her ear so maybe she could fall asleep.

/ / / / / / / / / / 

Katherine felt it. She felt the pain increase. It felt like she was burning from the inside and the fire was growing stronger and stronger. Sometimes she hoped the fire would just kill her so it all would be over but then she thought of Elena and how she promised to keep her safe. She continued to fight the pain so the pain wouldn't crush her. Suddenly she smelled blood and she heard footsteps behind her.

Damon threw a bag of blood inside the cage. Katherine felt that she could no longer control herself, she tore the bag open and drank the blood. At first it felt like the blood was putting out the fire but than the fire only grew stronger. She wanted more blood. But the more blood she took the stronger the fire got. It was a doomed situation. She needed blood but the blood only made the pain worse. Katherine screamed out in pain. The scream echoed throughout the woods and ran down Damon's spine. Katherine wanted to stop but she just couldn't. She was a beast. Damon threw another bag of blood but didn't know it would hurt her more. Again she screamed and Damon didn't understand. Damon had to stop right now. Katherine tried with all her strength and pulled herself away from the blood.

"Damon stop, the blood makes it worse! Stop!" Katherine screamed and begged.  
>Damon took the blood bag away from her and just sat there so Katherine wouldn't be alone.<p>

/ / / / / / / / / /

Elena woke from a scream, it wasn't close. But it gave her chills.  
>"Stefan." She whispered. She tugged at his arm and he was awake instantly.<p>

"Stefan, what's that?"  
>Stefan knew immediately that it was Katherine.<p>

"Elena, it's Katherine, she's in pain."  
>Elena jumped up. Stefan knew where she was going. He let her go just a second and then held her back.<p>

"Stefan no,she is in pain, she needs someone."

"Damon is with her Elena."  
>Stefan couldn't imagine how much pain Katherine was in.<p>

"We must help her Stefan, please do something."  
>A scream was heard again.<p>

"We can't do anything, I'm sorry."

"Will it get worse?"

"I'm sorry." Stefan said and Elena knew what he meant.

"No no, she doesn't deserve this."  
>Stefan kissed Elena to distract her but it didn't work because she pushed him of her.<p>

"Elena, it isn't your fault."

"Who's fault is it than? Why did the wolf came Stefan?"  
>He promised to always tell her the truth. He just couldn't lie.<p>

"When Rose was bitten Damon went to Jules for the medicine but when she didn't say anything he threatened her. It was Jules, she wanted revenge. "

"Jules just wanted me? Katherine saved me?"

"Yes."

Elena knew that Damon didn't want this. She felt so much hate but she knew he just tried to save someone he cared about. She drove away the hatred. Again there was a scream heard.  
>Elena tried to get the sound out of her head but she kept hearing it over and over again.<p>

"Elena maybe you should go home."

"No. I will stay."

/ / / / / / / / / /

Katherine screamed hoping the air she used would take some pain away. She just wanted the pain to stop. She wished she was dead, just so the fire would stop burning. Katherine turned around and looked at Damon.

"I can't do it anymore."

"No Katherine you have to keep fighting, she will come."

"It hurts so much."  
>Damon moved closer to the cage and took Katherine's hand. Katherine was startled by his touch.<p>

"It's me."

"I'm sorry Damon, for everything, I'm so sorry."

"I know, I forgive you." He said the words Katherine wanted to here, She wanted forgiveness.

Katherine laughed happy to hear him say those words. The laugh sounded hysterical because it was mixed with so much pain. Tears were rolling from her eyes. She couldn't help it and right now she didn't mind. She just hoped it would all be over soon.

"Let me help you, I will try to take some of the pain away." Damon would try to do what he did for Rose. Katherine was much stronger but she was weak and he could only try.

"Elena." She whispered and he knew what she meant.

/ / / / / / / / / /

_Katherine opened her eyes and saw she was laying under a big tree. She stood up and only saw miles and miles of grass. The sun was shining bright and she could feel a soft breeze brushing against her skin. And most of all the pain was gone. As if it hadn't even been there. _

"_Katherine." A beautiful voice spoke._

_Katherine turned around and saw Elena standing against the tree. She was smiling. Katherine smiled back and walked over to Elena._

"_I missed you." Elena said._

_Katherine didn't say anything but just embraced her tightly._

_Elena kissed Katherine's cheek then she pulled away and took Katherine's hand._

"_Let's walk."_

_Katherine followed Elena._

_They walked for hours, or so it seemed._

_They didn't say anything but Katherine was just happy that Elena was here._

_Sometimes Elena looked Katherine in the eye and smiled just to let her know she was here._

_There was no end to the meadow but there was an and to this dream._

_Elena stopped and looked at Katherine._

"_I have to go now."_

"_Don't go Elena, please stay."_

"_I can't. Please just keep fighting against the pain. Gaia will come."_

_Elena's hand disappeared from Katherine's and it was like she flew away with the wind._

_/ / / / / / / / / /_

Katherine closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was back in the steal cage.  
>"I must go back now." Damon said.<p>

"Tell Elena that I miss her."

"I will, just hold on Katherine."

/ / / / / / / / / /

Damon walked into the house and saw Elena sitting on the couch. When she saw Damon she jumped up.  
>"How is she?"<p>

He just shook his head.

"She asked me to tell you that she misses you."

"Damon please let me see her."

"No."

"Damon please before she can't remember who I am anymore."

"I'm sorry Elena." He didn't want to do this but he had to do what was best for her.  
>Stefan also came into the room.<p>

"Don't you understand. If I would be in that cage you guys would want to see me too. "

"That is different Elena, we are not so vulnerable."

"If you two are there nothing can happen."

"It's still no." Damon said.

"We just want what's best for you."  
>Damon calmed Elena down and took her in his arms not paying attention to Stefan at all.<p>

"Elena listen very carefully. You have to let her go. She will die." He had to say it because she had to be ready for the worst.

Elena her eyes began to water. Before she knew it her hand slapped against Damon's face. Elena hit him hard and his face turned to one side. Elena just walked away and didn't look behind, checking if he was alright.

"I'm sorry that she shouldn't have done that."

"It's ok Stefan, I'm going home." He said irritated.

Stefan sighed. Why couldn't he and Elena just be happy without all the drama and sadness. Just like a normal couple. That was what Elena needed that is what every girl needed. A normal and peaceful life. 

Elena came out of her room. "I'm sorry. That was wrong."

"I know, it's good Elena."

Elena rested her head on his shoulder. She breathed in his scent and that calmed her. Stefan took her head between his hands and kissed her. Soft and tender. Elena licked his lower lip and he opened his mouth. It is not long before they were merged into a passionate kiss. Sometimes they stopped but the kiss was long. Elena got her hands entwined in his hair and she thought of nothing. For a moment letting everything go. The kiss was just a distraction it didn't feel like Elena remembered. She thought maybe the reason was that she could only think of Katherine sitting alone in the cage.

Stefan felt the salt tears of Elena against his own skin.  
>He broke the kiss and looked at her. He picked her up gently and brought her to her room. She didn't fight it. She was too tired.<p>

/ / / / / / / / / /

Elena woke up. Still wearing her clothes. She looked next to her and saw that Stefan was still asleep. She had no idea what time it was. Early in the morning she thought because there was already a bit of sunlight. This was her change. She took the blankets off her and tried to get up without too much noise. She walked to the door and opened it being as silent as she could. She looked around and saw that Stefan didn't wake up. She closed the door and opened the last door that was keeping her from Katherine and once she was outside she started to run. She was glad it was already light and she could see a bit. She kept running and running even when it felt like she had no air in her longs to keep her going.


	11. Numb

A/N: I'm so sorry again. I promised I would update soon but I went on vacation and than I had a huge writer's block, it really sucked because I had so many ideas and than they were gone. I'm really sorry but I think I'm over it and I'm back. :)

/ / / / / / / / / /

Chapter 11: Numb

/ / / / / / / / / /

Katherine sat against the bars of the steel cage. Her hands were wrapped around the steel bars. At this point the pain was so bad that it almost felt like it was gone. Katherine felt numb but every few seconds an unbearable wave of pain washed over her. She didn't scream anymore when the pain came, it had no use anyway.

Suddenly Katherine heard footsteps behind her, the heavy breathing of the person was also very loud as if the person had been running very fast. Katherine couldn't turn around, she didn't want to because she didn't want to see anybody. Not when she was like this. Katherine didn't look but the sent of the person told her everything, she would recognize the sent anywhere.

"You have to leave." She spoke very calm hoping Elena would listen. Katherine knew she wouldn't.  
>Elena didn't listen and she didn't think anymore, she ran towards Katherine. She just wanted to touch her and comfort her.<p>

Katherine felt how close Elena came and rushed to the other side of the cage. She had to go further away because Elena's sent was to tempting and she just couldn't look at her, it would be to much. But she couldn't, she was trapped in the cage.

"Katherine." Elena whispered. Once again the tears were running down her face. She looked at Katherine and saw how much pain she had. Katherine's eyes were cold, or not even that. They looked empty, death. The smile Katherine used to have was gone, her lips were just pressed together and almost had the same color as her skin that looked like it was so thin and fragile as if Katherine could disappear with the wind.

"Elena you have to leave, I'm dangerous and I don't want to see you." The last part was a lie but she had to so Elena would go away and be safe.

"I don't care, I need to see you so I'll stay." Elena said trying to sound firm but the tears and sobbing just broke her voice and it was nearly a whisper.

Katherine wanted it, she wanted to feel Elena's touch, to feel her warmth and smell her sent but she couldn't. She never wanted something like that, not since she became a vampire and became cold. But now she wanted it more than anything, she needed it but she couldn't. At that moment she realized she had made a mistake. Katherine promised to protect Elena in the first place because she felt she owed it to Damon and Stefan. She made a mistake the first time she let Elena touch her, she made a mistake when she allowed herself to feel again. She couldn't go back now, it was to late.

Elena tried to get closer to Katherine, slowly so she wouldn't scare her. When Elena was close enough Katherine jumped against the cage and screamed, her face became one of a monster and Elena stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

"Leave!" She screamed and her voice was monstrous.

Katherine had to scare Elena away, it was the only way.

Elena crept further away from the cage and closed her eyes, she tried to get herself back together. She took a deep breath and stood up again. She walked towards the cage.

"I'm not afraid and I'm not going." Katherine gave up, she sat back down in the corner of the cage and rolled herself up like a ball.

"Katherine." She didn't answer, "Katherine!" Elena tried again.

Elena felt so powerless. She just wanted Katherine to listen, to do something. She became angry and picked up things she could find on the ground and threw it into the cage hoping Katherine would do something. Katherine felt things on her skin but still didn't react, when she felt a very hard object hitting her she opened her eyes and saw it was a thick branch of a three and then it hit her. This was her way out. Katherine took the stick and broke it so it would be sharper at the tip. Katherine stood up and looked Elena in the eye.

"I'm sorry Elena, I can't do this anymore." Katherine felt tears falling from her eyes. It felt so good, it felt like redemption. She didn't care anymore, all the feelings she blocked out the past 500 years came rushing to the surface and she let it be. She cried and smiled at the same time it was a very strange experience. "I'm sorry I can't protect you any longer, it hurts to much."

Everything was happening so fast, it took Elena a few seconds before she knew what Katherine was saying.

"No!" She screamed suddenly, "Don't do this, I need you."

The words '_I love you_' came up in Katherine's mind. She didn't say it out loud.

"I'm sorry, please be safe Elena." She spoke the words and whispered, '_I love you' _so Elena couldn't hear it. She just had to say it before it was over.

Katherine took the stick and pointed it to her heart.

"Katerina stop." A voice said. A voice Katherine wished to hear for so long and a voice that was totaly unfamiliar to Elena.


	12. Savior

A/N: Hello everybody. Here is the new chapter, finally ! I'm sorry that it always takes so long but sometimes I just lose inspiration and it sucks. I'd be very happy if I could get some more reviews. There are a few people who review all the chapters. Thank you so much for that but I would like to know what the other people think. If it's getting better or worse. Please just let me know :). Also thank you for reading at all.

A/N: I know the story will get some twists that the Kelena lovers will hate but it's just a part of the story. Some things just need to happen, I hope you won't hate me for that. I just think I don't need to rush things. I hope you guys will still like the story, let me know.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Chapter 12: Savior

/ / / / / / / / / /

Katherine looked at the person who spoke her name only to make sure it was her and not just an illusion.

"It's alright Katerina, It's me."

"Gaia." Katherine smiled, dropped the stick and then fell down on the ground.

Elena couldn't stop starring at the women, she had never seen someone so beautiful. Her long, dark blond hair was curled but not as much as Katherine's. It was like there was a fire burning in her eyes and her face, Elena had no words for that. Her perfection almost seemed surreal.

Gaia walked over to the cage and broke the bars like they weren't even there. She picked up Katherine carefully as if she was fragile and kneeled down. Elena ran over to the two women and also kneeled down. She felt uncomfortable so close to Gaia, she didn't know why. Gaia stroke Katherine's face before she tore open the flesh on her arm and put it to Katherine's mouth.

At first Katherine didn't react but when the blood slit down her throat she grabbed Gaia's wrist firmly and drank hungry. Elena just watched, she wanted to touch Katherine and feel her grip around her waist to know she was really better.

"You must be Elena." Gaia said looking at Elena. Elena was dazzled at first.

"Yes and you must be Gaia."

She nodded. They both looked down at Katherine again but Elena scared. Katherine wasn't drinking anymore and her eyes were closed.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked worried.

"Her body needs time to heal."

Elena sighed. She knew Katherine would be better and for the first time in those few days she smiled brightly.

"Can I take her somewhere?"

"Follow me." Elena stood up and Gaia did the same.

Gaia walked with such grace, she was showing little emotion but was holding Katherine firmly against her and was holding her hand. Elena couldn't help but look at Katherine. She thought it was weird that Gaia was so relaxed. You'd think she'd be happier knowing Katherine would be ok.

Elena felt jealousy washing over her knowing Gaia was holding Katherine's hand. She wanted to be the one who was helping Katherine but she was just a weak person. Elena shook off the feeling of being worthless. Elena was slow, she knew Gaia could be at the house in only seconds. Gaia didn't complain or showed any signs of impatience. Elena had so many questions but was afraid to ask. It was like the power was radiating from Gaia and it made Elena feel even weaker.

The silence made Elena feel awkward and she wondered if Gaia had that feeling too.

They arrived at the house, Elena opened the door and Gaia walked in. "You don't have to be invited in?" Elena asked to her own surprise.

Gaia looked at Elena, "No, I don't".

The beautiful woman kept looking into Elena's eyes. Elena wanted to look away but it was like a force pulling at her, she just couldn't. She didn't move but after a few seconds Gaia did. She walked to the couch and laid Katherine down before she pulled away she put a small kiss on Katherine's temple and whispered something in Katherine's ear that Elena couldn't hear.

"May I sit down?"

"Of course."

Gaia sat down in the seat across from where Katherine lay and just looked at Katherine's face, she didn't blink or move. Her eyes were only fixed on Katherine's.

Suddenly Stefan rushed into the room. "Elena?" He asked his voice filled with worry.

"I'm here Stefan."

Stefan looked at her and smiled, then he noticed Katherine laying on the couch and the woman sitting in the chair.

"You must be Stefan Salvatore." Gaia said looking at Stefan.

"That's right."

Stefan smiled at the gorgeous woman.

"You are Gaia I presume?" He asked polite.

She only nodded and turned her head to look back at Katherine.

"What happened?" Stefan whispered.

"Gaia saved Katherine." Elena didn't tell the details because they weren't important now, only Katherine was.

"You look happy."

"I am."

Stefan pulled Elena into a tight embrace, "Then I am too."

He cupped her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips. They both smiled, Elena because Katherine would be alright and Stefan because Elena was happy. They parted but Stefan took Elena's hand in his.

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked noticing he wasn't in the room.

"I'll call him."

Stefan went outside to call, Elena walked over to Katherine. She ignored Gaia and her starring eyes and laid her head on Katherine's chest. She took Katherine's hand and formed little circles with her finger. Before she knew it she was falling asleep. She breathed in one more time to catch the beautiful sent of Katherine and mumbled, "I missed you."

/ / / / / / / / / /

Elena's eyes flew open at the sound of a door opening. She looked around an saw Damon entering the house, she looked down at Katherine whose eyes were still closed. Before she stood up she kissed Katherine's hand. When she looked at Damon she saw his eyes were filled with disbelief and his mouth hung open a bit, she knew where he was looking at.

"Damon Salvatore." Gaia said in the same way she spoke Stefan's name, as if she knew him already.

Damon blinked and straightened his look.

Elena walked over to Damon.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have hit you."

"It's ok Elena, I understand."

Elena smiled at him and gave him a hug, he didn't expect it but was happy with it.

"Maybe you should call Jenna and tell her you're alright because we promised to be back in time for school."

She called Jenna who wasn't happy that Elena would miss a day of school but was glad Elena was safe.

"I promised to be back as soon as possible."

Elena sat down in the big chair in front of Katherine's and looked at her, her eyes were still closed but she looked peaceful. The boys came to sit next to her, they were all tired. Elena felled her eyes close but tried to fight it, she wanted to stay awake until she could hear Katherine's voice. She forced her eyes to stay open but eventually the tiredness won and her eyes closed, her head resting on Damon's shoulder. Stefan wasn't to happy with that knowing all to well his brother had also feelings for Elena. Damon just enjoyed it for how long it lasted.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Katherine woke, she opened her eyes but the light was to bright so she closed them again. She could feel her body. The numbness was gone and so was the pain. Katherine kept her eyes closed and slowly felt herself becoming stronger. She felt her mind becoming fully lucid and felt the life flowing back into her. Katherine thought about the last few days and found herself remembering almost all of it. She remembered the pain but only vague because now when the pain was gone it was hard to remember the agony of it. She remembered Damon, the dream, the monster she was. But most of all she remembered the minute before she almost killed herself. The minute in which she found redemption, the minute she let her feelings back in.

Now when she could think normally again she realized what a big mistake it was. She thought she would die so she wouldn't have to deal with those feelings. She remembered how the feelings controlled her and made her feel human. Thinking about all that she realized the biggest mistake, saying the words _I love you_. It was one thing to think it but another to say it. You can feel and bury those feelings and even pretend they weren't there. But saying them with your own mouth made the feelings real. When she was human the words _I love you_ meant so much to her. When she became a vampire it was like the words didn't even exist. In those 500 years she had only spoken them a few times but she never meant it. But now she meant it, it had no use to deny it because that was too late.

She wished the feelings weren't true. Katherine didn't even know what those feelings meant. After so long she couldn't even identify her feelings. Maybe it was love or maybe something entirely different. And if it was love, Elena loved Stefan. Katherine couldn't be a part of Elena's life. Katherine couldn't be a part of anybody's life because she would only hurt them. Katherine knew there was only one solution, go back to the way she was; cold. After 500 years she just couldn't handle any feelings. Katherine knew vampires couldn't shut their feelings out that they just pretended but after 500 years Katherine almost could. Not fully of course but it was like she had a shield that protected her against feelings, that shield showed cracks sometimes but she had gotten better and better at keeping it closed. She knew it would be hard to get the shield back up but she also knew that was the only way she could protect everyone. When her decision was certain she opened her eyes and embraced the light shining upon her. 


	13. Waking Up

A/N: I hate school. I'm so sorry again. I know I say this every time and I mean it. I'm just so busy with school and it's keeping me from writing. I hope you guys still read the story despite my late updates. Thank you so much if you do and please let me know by reviewing, thank you. :) 

Chapter 13: Waking Up 

_When her decision was certain she opened her eyes and embraced the light shining upon her.  
><em> 

Katherine tried to get up. She felt better but still tired and her body felt heavy. A gentle touch pushed her back down on the couch. She looked at the person who stopped her and saw the gorgeous face of her friend. They looked at each other and smiled.  
>"I thought you'd never wake up." Gaia said teasing.<br>"I needed some rest after almost dying." Katherine teased back.  
>Gaia placed a kiss on Katherine's cheek, "I'll get you some blood."<br>Katherine nodded her thanks.

When Gaia walked out the room Katherine looked around and saw Elena and the brothers sitting in the other chair. When she looked at Elena she felt pain creeping to her heart knowing she would have to hurt her to protect her. She guessed Elena wouldn't understand and Katherine didn't blame her. But Katherine had to do what was best for everyone, especially for Elena. The vampire suppressed the need to run to Elena and pushed herself to sit up.

Gaia came back into the room with five blood bags in her hand. Even Katherine who had seen Gaia so many times didn't get used to her perfection. Every time she had to blink before she could behold her beauty. Gaia sat down next to Katherine and gave her the first blood bag. Katherine opened the bag and drank fast, after a few second the first blood bag was empty and Gaia gave her the second one.  
>"A little bit hungry?" Gaia asked with a smile.<br>"Just a little."  
>Katherine had missed this light conversation between them.<br>When Katherine had drunk all the blood bags she felt so much better, almost fully healed.  
>"I'm going to get a shower, I feel dirty."<br>Katherine was almost out of the room when Gaia called her.  
>"Katerina."<br>Katherine turned around.  
>"We need to talk." this time her voice was serious and Katherine nodded back with a soft smile. <p>

Katherine undressed and stepped under the shower. Immediately she felled more relaxed and her body felt less heavy. She just stood there enjoying the hot water washing over her body. After a few minutes she took the soap and started to wash her body to get rid of the dirt. The soap smelled familiar, it was Elena's soap. Lavender mixed with vanilla and other things she couldn't make out. She tried to avoid it but now she had to think of what she would say to Elena. She made up countless sentences but none of them felt right and none would. When Katherine felt fresh again she came from under the shower and dressed. She put on a tight jeans and a black shirt. She picked up her old clothes and threw them away. They were filthy and filled with bad memories. She only put her bracelet with vervain back on.  
>She walked back into the room and saw that Elena was still sleeping, Stefan and Damon were awake. She smiled soft.<br>"Gentleman."  
>They both smiled back and before them they saw the old Katherine again. The confident and beautiful one.<br>"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked.  
>"Never felt better."<br>"Do you want us to wake Elena?"  
>Katherine looked at Elena and her eyes lingered.<br>"No let her sleep, I'm going for a walk." Katherine said ripping her eyes away from Elena.  
>"Do you want me to come with you?" Gaia asked.<br>"No, it's alright."

Katherine slowly walked away into the bright sunlight. She walked towards the woods while the wind blew in her face. She didn't exactly knew where she was going but it didn't really matter she would find her way back. The sun was getting pushed behind the clouds and suddenly it became dark. The sky was grey and the sun was gone. Katherine didn't know how long she was walking, she tried to clear her head. It didn't work so after a while she gave up. She heard voices and knew she was close to the house she heard Elena's voice. Her friendly and soft voice. She heard Elena ask for her and knew Elena would be here in a few minutes. She went to the edge of the lake and watched the water move violently controlled by the wind.

"I'm going to her." Elena said enthusiast.  
>"I'm coming with you."<br>"No Stefan I want to speak with her alone first." Elena said friendly.  
>Stefan agreed.<br>Elena took her jacket and ran outside. The lake wasn't far and she saw Katherine standing nearby. When she was almost there she slowed down.  
>Katherine didn't turn around and waited. She could almost feel Elena and a few seconds later she turned around and they were face to face. They both just stood there and looked at each other.<br>Elena wanted to embrace Katherine but waited until Katherine said something so she knew it would be ok. When the silence lingered Elena spoke.  
>"I've missed you." She said followed by a soft and friendly smile.<br>All those sentences Katherine repeated hundred times in hear head didn't come to mind so she just did what she really wanted to do and embraced Elena tight. Elena laid her head in the crook of Katherine's neck and cried. Not of pain or despair but of happiness. The vampire pressed their body's together and breathed in the girls wonderful sent, her mouth watered but she just pushed the thought out of her head. Katherine lifted her head and laid hers against Elena's.  
>"I've missed you too."<br>The happiness that they both felled was indescribable and unique.  
>They both smiled now. Katherine wiped away the tears that rolled over Elena's cheeks.<p>

What was Katherine doing, this was wrong. She had to stop now. She tried to push herself into numbness. She tried to erase all those beautiful memories between them. She couldn't. She closed her eyes and tried again._ I have to_ she told herself and with one wave she washed those feelings away and tucked them under need her shield. Before she fully locked those feelings away she spoke the words again. _I love you Elena_. She spoke so silent that Elena couldn't hear them and after that it was done. She was cold again.  
>Elena closed her eyes too but opened them again shortly after. She waited until Katherine opened her eyes too and when she did she froze.<br>The brown eyes she was looking in weren't her Katherine's eyes. These eyes were cold and hard, not human. These eyes were the eyes of the old Katherine. Maybe she was mistaken and did she see it wrong. She shook the feeling of and just hugged Katherine again when she did Katherine pulled away.  
>"We should get inside." And without looking at Elena she started to walk to the house.<br>Elena told herself that Katherine just had to process the last few days and walked after her.


	14. The Gathering

A/N: It has been 81 days since I updated and the only thing I can say to that is what I say every time; I'm sorry. I really am. I want you to know I didn't stop writing or anything like that but I just lost inspiration for a long time and I want every chapter to be written the best I can. I will try to make my next update faster and try to make all of my updates faster in 2012. I hope there are still people reading :). If you have questions or anything or want to say something pm me please.

Chapter 14: The Gathering

When Katherine opened the door Stefan and Damon were packing the bags and Gaia wasn't there.  
>When Elena made it at the door Katherine stepped aside and let Elena enter the house.<br>"Where is Gaia?" Katherine asked at both Damon and Stefan.  
>Damon looked up from the bags and answered, "She's destroying the cage so nobody would find it and start asking questions."<br>Katherine nodded and walked into her room to get her bags, leaving the confused girl standing there on her own. Stefan just zipped up his bag and went to Elena who was still standing close to the door.

"Are you ok?" He asked when he pulled her into his arms.  
>Elena just nodded because if she said it her voice would betray that she was lying.<br>Both Damon and Katherine came out of the room with their bags and placed them next to the others.  
>"It's time to go home."<p>

"Go ahead, I'm going to wait for Gaia."  
>Elena tried to make eye contact with Katherine but it was like Katherine was looking through her.<br>She walked up to Katherine and took the key out of her pocket. Katherine opened her hand and waited for Elena to give her the keys. Their hands touched and Elena tried to take in the feeling of Katherine's skin against hers. She had the feeling this was the last time she could do that.  
>"See you later Katherine." Damon said on a flat tone and sighed when he picked up the bags.<p>

Stefan nodded and pulled Elena with him towards the door. Elena turned her head one last time and the vampire smiled a bit but the smile never reached her eyes. When Elena closed her eyes she tried to imagine Katherine's face with a bright smile on it, a real smile. When she opened them again they were already at the car. A minute later Damon was heading for the road at high speed. Elena closed her eyes again and tried to fall asleep. She was still tired but the sleep wouldn't come.

_

Katherine watched them leave. She didn't feel anything. When Elena looked at her a few minutes ago she didn't feel the sparkle of happiness she felt before or the intense feeling to take Elena in her arms. It was all gone and it was for the best she told herself. She took her bags and closed the door before she ran off at vampire speed to find Gaia. Katherine remembered perfectly where the cage was and stopped at the place it used to be.  
>"Your fast." Katherine said.<br>Gaia turned around and smiled. Where the cage used the be was now a pile of dust.  
>"I don't think anyone will think this used to be a cage."<br>Katherine stared at the pile of dust. It was strange if you knew this used to be the cage that kept her locked inside. Now it just looked like nothing. It wasn't heavy anymore, the wind would blow it away and it would be gone. "It's funny to see how such strong things can be so fragile." Katherine thought.  
>"Are you ready to go home?" Gaia asked trying to get Katherine out of her trance.<br>"Yes."  
>Katherine pulled her eyes away from the dust and looked at Gaia. They didn't say anything and Gaia held KKatherine's gaze.<br>"What happened to you Katerina?" Gaia asked, her face was all worry and confusion.  
>Gaia just knew something had happened to Katherine since the last time they saw each other.<br>"Nothing." Katherine pushed her lips together and closed her eyes.  
>"I know something has changed and I know it has something to do with Elena. You don't have to tell me now but I'm your friend, that means something."<br>"Let's go home." Katherine said avoiding the subject.  
>She started running. Gaia sighed and ran after her, having no problem to catch up.<p>

_

Elena felt a warm hand touching her skin when she opened her eyes slowly she saw Stefan sitting in front of her.  
>"We're home." He said smiling.<br>Elena rubbed her eyes and got out of the car. Stefan did the same and took Elena's bag out of the trunk.  
>Stefan walked up to the front door and placed the bag on the porch. He turned around and saw that Elena was still tired.<br>"I'm gonna go home and come back later. You get some sleep."  
>Before she could say anything he was kissing her. She didn't protest but was too tired to actually react so she just waited for him to pull away. When he did he placed another kiss on her temple and walked away.<br>"Say hi to Damon for me." Elena shouted after him. He turned around and nodded.  
>She picked up her bag and opened the door. The house felt empty. Jeremy was probably at school and Jenna at Alaric's. She went upstairs and unpacked her bags. At times Elena liked being alone but now it felt like she was the only person in the world. She wanted to call Katherine, she wanted to see her bright smile and fall asleep in her arms like she used to. She didn't know what was wrong with Katherine. Elena laid down on her bed and tried to remember something she did to upset Katherine, she couldn't find anything. Katherine looked so cold and emotionless even more than she was when they first met. Elena took her diary, the only one she could tell everything. The feeling of loneliness ebbed away a little when she was writing but it never really disappeared.<p>

_

Katherine opened the door with one hand and had her bag in the other.  
>"So this is where I'm staying. It's not as big and beautiful as one of your houses." Katherine winked.<br>A bright laugh escaped Gaia's mouth, "It's very nice."  
>Katherine put her bag down at the stairs and turned to Gaia.<br>"Do as you please, blood is in the basement. I'm going to take a shower."  
>Gaia waited a second and then grabbed Katherine's arm gentle but strong enough so she wouldn't escape. The younger vampire looked confused but didn't pull her arm away knowing it would be useless to try, she just avoided Gaia's gaze.<br>"When you're done showering we need to talk."  
>"I have nothing to tell you."<br>"We'll just talk about our problems." She called it their problems now because when Katherine had problems they became Gaia's too.  
>She nodded and Gaia let go of her.<p>

_

Katherine lied about taking a shower she just needed some time alone. She laid down on her bed and looked at the white ceiling. After a while it was like she was looking at nothing and closed her eyes. Images kept wondering through her mind. Elena played the lead in it, sometimes she caught herself feeling something. Just a little bit of happiness or sadness. Her shield wasn't fully up but she knew it would take time. Katherine stood up and went to the bathroom to put the shower on. She knew Gaia wasn't stupid and could hear everything so she let the shower run but didn't actually stand under the hot water. When she was satisfied with the time the shower had run to make it believable she went downstairs and found Gaia standing in the living room looking out the window.  
>"How was the shower?" Gaia asked and Katherine could hear in her voice that she hadn't fooled Gaia and she knew that Katherine hadn't taken a shower.<br>"Good." she answered hoping Gaia wouldn't go on about it.  
>Gaia turned around and the sunlight fell on her face making her look like a goddess, it was almost ridiculous how beautiful she was. Katherine laughed at the memory of boys hitting on them went they went out together.<br>"It's good to see you can still smile."  
>She knew Gaia was right. She had a lot of work to do before her shield would be fully up and she could start to protect Elena without her feelings getting in the way.<p>

_ 

"Maybe you could fill me in on the situation while we have dinner?" Gaia suggested.  
>Katherine walked into the kitchen and took out pans and ingredients to make a nice meal.<br>"Is there anything you'd like in particular?"  
>"Surprise me, you're good at that."<br>Katherine focused on mixing the ingredients and waited until Gaia spoke. They both had much patience so it could take a while.

Gaia just looked around and examined the room. It was modern and the room was filled by dim sunlight streaming through the large window. She liked it, Katherine and her had the same taste when it came to design, that she had learned over the years when they got to know each other. Gaia knew Katherine wasn't ready to speak about what was going on and it was better they first focused on the more threatening problem.  
>"So what is going on and why do you need my help."<p>

Katherine didn't turn around and she was glad Gaia didn't ask her about her mood change. She just finished up cooking and filled two plates with the steaming spaghetti. She placed one plate in front of Gaia and sat next to her with her plate.  
>"Thank you, it smells great."<p>

Before Katherine started the story she took a bite of the spaghetti. She filled Gaia in on everything. She told her about how Klaus wanted Elena for the sacrifice. How she tried to get her freedom the wrong way by wanting to deliver Elena to Klaus. How Elena made a deal with Elijah trying to protect her family. She left out the part about her and Elena growing closer. She told her about their intentions of finding the daggers. The whole time Gaia had a interested look on her face but she never looked surprised or shocked. Katherine was happy about that and hoped it meant something good. When Katherine finished the story she waited until Gaia spoke.

"I think you know enough about the originals yourself Katherine but maybe it was a mistake to leave out some parts."  
>Katherine looked confused, "What do you mean?"<br>"Maybe we need to have a meeting because everyone who wants to help should hear the story."  
>Not really knowing what was going to happen Katherine took her phone and texted Elena, Damon and Stefan and told them to come over and bring everyone they wanted to involve in the plan. After that Katherine started to clean up the table.<p>

_

Elena felt something vibrating in her pocket and took out her cellphone to look who it was. When she saw Katherine's name on the screen her eyes lit up and she smiled. When she opened the text her smile fainted and in the place came a worried look. She had hoped that Katherine would want to come over, but the text was formal and implied that other people would be there. She sighed, she wasn't ready to face Katherine with so many other people and be reminded of the distance that was now between them. But she stood up anyway and went to look in the mirror. Her eyes looked tired and her hair was a mess. She washed her face and felt how the cold water dripped down her face. She brushed her hair but didn't had the energy to do something else. When she looked out the window she realized it was getting dark already. She looked at her radio clock standing on the night stand and was surprised that it was already 6 o'clock. Elena looked in the mirror a last time and breathed in.  
>"I can do this." she told herself and for only a few seconds she thought she could.<p>

When she came downstairs she saw Jenna and Jeremy sitting at the table enjoying their meal.  
>They both welcomed her with a warm smile and she felt relieved not wanting to argue or explain everything.<br>"We thought you were sleeping and didn't want to wake you."  
>"Thank you, I was tired."<br>Elena walked over to Jenna and placed a kiss on her cheek.  
>"Hi Jer, how are you doing?"<br>"Good and you?"  
>"I'm fine." Jeremy looked very happy, excited even and she wondered why that was.<p>

Elena knew it would be hard to get away because she already had been gone for several days so she had to come up with something good.  
>"Do you want something to eat?"<br>"Actually I'm going over to Bonnie's because I have to catch up with my homework."  
>Jenna looked sceptical at Elena. Elena was a great student and wouldn't need any help to catch up. She let it go. Maybe Elena just needed some help or wanted to hang out with Bonnie, there was nothing wrong with that.<br>"You can go but be home in time."  
>Elena smiled and walked to the door. When she looked at Jeremy to say goodbye she saw a bit of jealousy in his eyes. Why would he be jealous, maybe Elena saw it wrong and so she just smiled.<br>"See you later." after that the door slammed shut.

She was just out the door when she felt her cellphone vibrating again.

_Do you want me to give you a ride? Damon also invited Caroline, bonnie and Tyler. Stefan _

Elena didn't know what he meant but then she remembered the end of Katherine text where she said to bring everyone who would take part in the plan.  
>This was not going to happen, she wanted her friends to be safe. That was the reason she was doing this but involving them in the plan was never her intention. She shook her head and thought carefully about what she would text back to Stefan. It was too late to tell me them not to come because they would if Elena liked it or not. She decided to deal with it later and started the car while texting Stefan back.<p>

_No, I'm on my way now, see you there._

When Elena drove into the driveway she saw that there already two cars parked in front of the house. When she rang the doorbell she closed her eyes and swallowed, she hoped to see Katherine opening the door. She wanted to see Katherine but most of all she wanted to see her Katherine again. When the door finally opened she was a bit disappointed at least. Tyler stood in the door frame and welcomed Elena with a bright smile.  
>"Hey Tyler."<br>"Elena." he greeted and stepped aside to let her in.  
>"Amazing house Katherine has here and who is that hot chick?"<br>Elena was taken back for a moment, she thought Tyler would be at least surprised that they were working with Katherine but he just looked excited like a little boy who was happy with a new toy or something. She walked straight to the kitchen where she guessed everyone was.  
>When she walked into the room everyone turned around and smiled at her except for Gaia and Katherine who just looked natural. Stefan pulled away the chair next to him as an invite to Elena to come sit next to him. When she sat down Stefan kissed her cheek but her eyes rested on Katherine's face. Nothing changed Elena kept staring and Katherine kept looking natural. When the silence became awkward for the rest of them Caroline scraped her throat to clear the tension<p>

Gaia looked at everyone before she started her story.  
>"I think first of all an introduction is on order." Gaia waited to get some approval but everyone just stared at her so she continued, "I'm Gaia I'm a friend of katherine and I'm here to help. For now it think that's all you need to know. Katerina told me about Klaus." Gaia saw that everyone was listening very carefully except for Tyler who was looking a bit disordered. From that she guessed he wasn't filled in on what was going on.<br>"Before we can take on the problem I think it's important that you guys know the story of the originals." It wasn't really her story to tell but it held valuable information she just couldn't leave out, "Klaus is part of the original family, so is Elijah. Apart from them I'm also certain they have a sister named Rebekah and three other siblings who I never met." her last sentence implied that she had met Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah. They all just sat there with a mixture of emotions on their faces. Gaia decided to move on before they started to ask questions already. The original family started with Mikael and Esther. They live in eastern European village where the plague was going around. They heard from a witch that there was a place where everyone was strong and healthy. They moved to that place and lived among werewolves. In the years that followed Esther bore seven children. They lived happy until Klaus and his younger brother Henrick snuck out to watch the wolves. Henrick became injured and died. Mikeal asked the witch to protect his family from the werewolves but she refused. Only one person could help them now and that was the original witch, their mother, Esther. They all turned and became vampires. Mikael came after Esther's secret that Niklaus was actually not his son but he was the son of a werewolf. That's why Klaus is special. He has a vampire side and a werewolf side and that's why he needs to break the curse to get his werewolf side free. His mother put a curse on him so he could only use his vampire side."  
>Gaia decided to pause and let everyone take in the information. Before her she saw six scared faces. It was like they were all holding their breath. She looked at Katherine and saw she was just looking absent.<p>

Elena spoke first, her voice sounded weird because it had an hysterical undertone. "So what your saying is that the curse is about Klaus getting his werewolf part unlocked and that there are more originals and … " Elena sat down and buried her face in her hands. It wasn't to hide her tears but just to pull herself together. There was so much new information and it felt like too much.  
>Stefan placed a hand on her bag and started to make circles with his hand to calm her down.<br>No one else reacted and they all seemed lost in their own thoughts.  
>"So how do we fight them?" Damon asked.<br>"With the daggers you are searching for, they are carved out of the three that was used in the spell to create the originals. It's the only way to 'kill' an original. The dagger won't actually kill them forever."  
>Damon seemed to be the only one who was processing the information and tried to come up with a plan.<br>"Is there a way to find this dagger?"  
>"I have never seen it in my life but I know it exists."<br>The older Salvatore smashed his fist on the table and a loud sounded through the room which made everyone come out of their comatose state and look up. 

"I don't think killing every original is a good idea. I won't allow it either. There is no reason for other people to die because Klaus wants something and besides there is only one dagger that will kill an original for real."  
>"So what do you think of doing, have a nice talk with them over a cup of tea and convince Klaus to let it go?" Caroline said ironic when she stood up.<br>"yes." Gaia said firm.  
>"what? Are you kidding me. Great one Katherine is this you way of helping us by getting someone who wants to talk."<br>Gaia wasn't offended by Caroline she knew Caroline was worried and probably scared for her an her loved ones. Suddenly a blur came through the room and Caroline was pinned against the wall by Katherine. Katherine's hand was on Caroline's throat and looked at the younger vampire with rage in her eyes.  
>"You listen carefully barbie. Gaia is my friend and she is trying to help us so you better be grateful and start showing some respect." <p>

It felt like katherine's hand was pushing harder and harder every second. With one last threatening look Katherine let Caroline go. Everyone in the room looked shocked. Katherine just slammed her teeth together and ran off. Elena tried to go after her but was topped by a gentle touch. When she looked up Elena she saw Gaia holding her back.  
>"Just let her go. She will come back."<br>Elena doubted but let her body relax and walked back to the table to sit down.  
>Gaia turned around to face the group standing in front of her.<br>"I don't wan to fight. Not if we can avoid it." with that said Gaia also turned around and walked away.

Elena didn't know what happened a few days ago there was hope. They were one and they all were on the same page but now it felt like everyone had their own plans and she knew that wouldn't work.  
>Elena stood up once again and looked at her friends.<br>"I don't want either of you to be a part of this."  
>They looked at her with disbelief.<br>Bonnie spoke for the first time that night.  
>"Elena what are you saying. We want to help you and we want to help each other. We are friends Elena and that is what friends do, they protect each other."<br>"That's what I'm trying to do and you guys are the most safe when you are not involved in this."  
>Caroline sat down and was still breathing heavy, Tyler had his arm around her and tried to calm her down. Caroline felt strangely safe in his arms but was not able to process what that meant. She was still too shocked about Katherine attacking her.<br>Bonnie got a text and sighed irritated. "I have to go but this conversation is not over."  
>she walked over to Caroline and supported her so she could get to the car, so did Tyler. <p>

Elena and both brothers were left alone. Damon just felt awkward when Stefan pulled Elena in a hug. Elena looked over Stefan's shoulder to Damon with sad eyes. He smiled at her to reassure her it would be ok. She smiled back.  
>"let me take you home."<br>"I can drive myself home, I'm tired and want to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."  
>Stefan tried to reach out to her but Elena was already walking away. When the fresh air hit Elena it both felt good and bad. It felt cold but at the same time it helped her to think more clearly. She almost ran to her car and drove away. She probably was driving to fast but she didn't care. She wanted to get home and sleep so she could wake up and realize this was just a bad dream. She wished she could. When Elena opened the door Jenna was sitting in the couch curled up against Alaric. "Hey, how did it go?"<br>"Good. But I'm tired. See you tomorrow." before Jenna could form a respond Elena was already up the stairs. When the door closed behind her, she couldn't take it anymore and collapsed onto her bed and waited until the tears came. She didn't have to wait long before they came running freely. With her face buried into her pillow she tried not to think. But the memories seeped into her mind and it was to late. All she wanted now was for Katherine to hold her, to bury her face in those silk curls and feel her warm breath tickle her nose. She wanted it so bad. Knowing she couldn't she cried even harder and her emotional pain turned into physical one when it felt like a whole was settling into her chest.

_

A/N: I would like it if you review also if you normally don't do it just so I know how many people still read and still are interested in this story. :)  
>I don't blame you if you don't are because it wasn't really nice from me to wait so long to update. Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	15. Dancing

AN: I know it has been 28 days since my last update but I made this chapter a long one. What do you think of the progress of the story? It'd be really nice to hear you thoughts and opinions so just let me know, reviews make me happy. Thank you to all my readers. :)

_Chapter 15: Dancing_

Katherine was sitting on a very uncomfortable barstool somewhere in an old bar. The music playing in the background was country style, the only music style Katherine didn't like. She could listen to everything from Mozart to Lady Gaga but country was just something that didn't touch her or could make her dance. And oh yes did she enjoy dancing, when she danced she could get lost in herself and the music. The music could take her away and make her forget until the sound would stop and reality would kick back in. But the most beautiful she found it when there was someone else involved, when two people would connect and become one to let themselves get lost in each other. The music would be their guide and they two souls drifting away. Pure salvation she liked to call it.  
>She wondered how it would be to dance with Elena. How perfect would their bodies fit? She thought about that slim body and beautiful brown eyes for a moment, she got lost in her imagination and Elena and her were dancing in a bright and huge ballroom. They both were wearing elegant dresses. The sunlight streamed trough the windows and for an outsider it would look like they were shadows dancing in the sun.<p>

She tried to push the image out but it felt too right and she didn't want to let it escape. She had no choice because her thoughts were interrupted by an awful grind across the floor from a stool that was shifted. Katherine looked up and saw a man with a cocky smile on his face, his brown messy hair peaked out from everywhere and you would think he was from some crappy neighbourhood if it wasn't for the suit he was wearing. The suit was a dark colour blue, his shirt hung loosely out his pants.

"Hey beautiful." When he opened his mouth she could smell the liquor on his breath.

"This is just great." Katherine mumbled so he wouldn't hear.

"Can I get you something?" He was so sure he would get lucky tonight and Katherine hated it but it amused her because she knew he wouldn't. Not in a hundred years.

"No thanks." Katherine didn't look at him and didn't intent to. Suddenly she felt rough, hairy hands on her face and it only took a second to pin his hand on the bar in an unbearable position.

"Don't!" Her words were followed by a threatening look and she saw the man was terrified. She pressed on his arm and he screamed, when she saw she had everyone in the bar looking at her she let him go. He ran of immediately and she turned around looking at her empty glass.

"Can I have one more?" The man filled her glass again with whisky, the music was really getting on Katherine's nerves. She held him back and made him look her in the eyes. "Maybe we need some other music. Something more modern." He nodded in the mechanic way they all did. It didn't take long before new music filled the room. "Finally."

She didn't really know the song or even the artist but the beat was good and the song was fluid enough to dance on. She drank up her drink with one shot and stepped of the stool. Nobody was dancing, probably because there wasn't really a dance floor but it didn't bother her. She walked to the middle of the bar where there was some space between the tables. She started slow just swaying on the music. She let the music take over her body. Katherine felt the stares of all the people on her skin but it didn't mather because now it was just her and the music. No one else. She felt the song slowly coming to and end and a new song started. She knew this one. It was exactly what she wanted. Her movements became bigger and faster. She let her hands roam her own body and wondered how many men had to hide their excitement. Her hair was falling freely and so was she. She felt great and wanted it to never stop. She was free from her feelings and worries. She was free from Elena. _Free_.

* * *

><p>She smiled widely, something she didn't do often but Gaia couldn't help it. She watched Katherine with adoration. She was gorgeous, at her most beautiful when she was like this just free and careless. Gaia enjoyed it some more and just waited for the right moment to come out of the dark corner. She hadn't expected to find Katherine here. In an old bar so far away from Mystic Falls but she was happy she did. Seeing Katherine like this was a rareness even she who knew her this long hadn't seen Katherine like this much. It would be a shame to disturb her now so Gaia just waited patiently. After a few more songs Katherine stopped dancing and Gaia already missed the image. She waited just a minute longer before stepping out of the dark and towards where Katherine was sitting.<p>

Katherine laid her head on the bar and breathed out. The pleasure she felt a few minutes ago was replaced by the emptiness again. She would say it hurt but it didn't, it was just empty as if she had nothing behind her thick skin. As if there was no soul in her. She remembered it to be great. She remembered it to be her. But this was nothing like she remembered. It made her almost regret that she had shut her emotions out. The stool next to her shifted again and she turned around to face the man that was this time trying to get her into bed. She was surprised when she saw her friend sitting next to her in all her grace. She looked down and smiled. How did she ever think to escape from Gaia.  
>The barman came up to them, they didn't even need to call him. His face looked weird and he was almost drooling. It wasn't hard to guess who he was looking at. Katherine looked at how Gaia behaved. She always stayed friendly, how disgusting the person that was flirting with her was. She always secretely admired that about her, that flawless ability of always being nice to people. Gaia wasn't naive. People who deserved it wouldn't even get a glance from her. But then it had to be really bad. Gaia thanked the man for the drink and he almost tripped over his own feet. It was silent for a long time, only music and voices were heard. Katherine wondered why Gaia waited to speak. Maybe she was considering what to say, or maybe she had nothing to say what would be unlikely, maybe she was just teasing her. You never knew with Gaia she always surprised you. Katherine was tempted to start herself, there were a lot of things they could talk about but she also knew Gaia wasn't here for smalltalk or to catch up, that would happen later.<p>

"I would like it if you talked to me." Gaia started.

"And what would you like to talk about?" She asked finally raising her head to look at her friend.

"You." Was her simple answer.

"You know me better than anyone else." It was a simple fact.

"Well then, how have you been? If we leave out the circumstances with Klaus."

"Good." Gaia's mouth turned into a smile and her eyebrows frowned.  
>She knew Katherine hadn't been good or wasn't even now. She sensed it, she felt it when she was around Katherine. Something had changed, the last time she saw her Katherine was in Chicago looking out for Stefan and Damon. It was not until now she realized her and Katherine hadn't seen each other for at least ninety years. It was surreal really, her sense of time was so different. But for someone who lived for so long ninety years was nothing. So many things could have changed Katherine but she wouldn't think it was this drastic. Katherine had always been a vampire who shut out her emotions but sometimes just let them in to keep sane and to feel. The vampire sitting next to her was a vampire who most likely flipped the switch. It wasn't hard to see, you could see it in her eyes and it looked horrible. Gaia didn't know how long it was this way or why she did it but that was exactly what she wanted to know.<p>

"How long have you been putting up your shield?" This question overwhelmed Katherine. How could she possible know that was the case or at least that was what she had been trying to do. Was it that obvious, it couldn't be because it was just since a day or so.

"What do you mean?" Katherine tried to deny it. This was really something she couldn't deal with right now. Not now or ever.

"You don't have to deny it. I can see it in your eyes." To prove her point Gaia leaned in and looked into Katherine's eyes. It was even more clear then. There was a coldness that was now covering the shine in Katherine's eyes.

"I can shut of my emotions if I want to." She didn't raise her voice but stayed calm as if they were talking about having dinner.

"This is different. I can see it. You should know I would be able to do that."

No response. No Smile. Nothing.

"Since when?"

"When I opened my eyes after I healed from the werewolf bite."

"Why?" That was the million dollar question. Why did she do it. What could she say. Because I have all of these feelings for Elena. Because she would never feel the same. Because I wouldn't be good for her. Because I'm afraid. Because I just want to protect her. Because I will hurt myself or her. Just because. She could say it in so many ways and there were so many reasons.

"No reason actually." She said it as if she was explaining why she hated that one girl in high school.

"I don't believe you."

"I have no other answer for you."  
>Gaia turned around so she was now facing Katherine.<p>

"Look me right in the eye and tell me you're not lying to me."  
>She couldn't do that. Gaia would immediately knew she was lying. She sighed but still looked up again and stared in Gaia's eyes.<p>

"I can't." Gaia wasn't mad or offended. This little thing just told her Katherine wasn't completely gone that the switch was still not fully flipped and that there was still hope. She could let it go for now but sooner or later she had to find a way to make Katherine talk. To make her feel again.

"I saw you dance."

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough."

"How did it feel?"

"Good."

"That seems to be your answer to everything lately."

Katherine rolled her eyes when she saw two men approach Gaia and her. She felt a soft hand touch her arm and looked up at Gaia who gave her the 'I will handle this' look. One man stopped near to Katherine and leaned against the bar the other did the same but leaned in next to Gaia. The disgusting perfume of the man was invading Katherine's nose. She could literally kill this guy right now.

"Good evening, lovely ladies."  
>Katherine didn't respond and it was for the best. She just looked right in front of her and tried to distract herself.<p>

"Good evening to you too." Gaia said in a seductive voice but Katherine knew she wasn't using it for actually seducing the men. She used that voice to get rid of them, she would blow them of slowly so it wouldn't hurt as bad.

"Can we buy you beautiful women a drink?" This time it was the man next to Katherine who spoke and she found his voice very irritating.

"No thank you, I think we're good for now." The brightest of smiles graced Gaia's lips but this one wasn't genuine, the two stupid men wouldn't be able to see the difference.

"We are very nice guys." The other one tried, clearly not giving up yet.

"I do believe that but I'm trying to talk with my friend so can you please leave us alone?"  
>When the men didn't leave Katherine thought for a second they were actually stupid. Did they had a death wish or something.<br>An awkward silence lingered while they waited for the men to leave.

"Please go away, I'll ask it polite one more time." Gaia said, this time there was an threatening undertone in her voice.

When Katherine felt a rough hand on her face for the second time that evening she snapped. This time she didn't control herself and grabbed the man at his throat. He was so surprised his face turned pale and he let out a noise that sounded like a scared animal. Before Katherine could hurt the man Gaia pulled Katherine's hand away and pushed the man aside. The barman came up to them. Katherine saw red before her eyes and the only thing stopping her was Gaia. The two men stumbled away with a terrified look on their faces.

"I'm so sorry, we'll leave now." Gaia said when she turned to the barman still holding Katherine back. The older man just nodded with his eyebrows frowned.

"Come on."  
>Before Katherine even noticed they were moving the cold air already hit her face.<p>

She closed her eyes and was actually thankful when it began to rain, the little droplets covered her body and cooled her down. The red before her eyes slowly faded away.

"I haven't seen you so angry for a long time."

Katherine didn't say anything to that but turned around to face Gaia, there was no judgement or disappointment in her eyes. Just love and care. If Katherine wouldn't be suppressing her feelings she was sure she would be embracing Gaia now. They would be talking away about everything and they would smile. A lot. But she just couldn't do that, it would break her right now. It would scare her and she wouldn't be the confident, strong Katherine anymore. If she would allow her feelings to take over she'd be crying. Maybe from relieve but most of all from angst. She would get lost in all those emotions, she would get lost in herself and she wasn't ready for that.

"Let's go home."

Gaia nodded, "I'll see you there. I can't leave my car here."

Katherine turned around and walked to her own car.

"Don't run out on me again Katherine." She said it on a playful but still serious tone.

An almost invisible smile tugged at Katherine's mouth when the words reached her ears.

* * *

><p>The sun was just rising when the annoying tone of the radio clock buzzed through Elena's ears. It was too early and she didn't feel rested at all. She pressed the button of the radio clock and laid back down. She closed her eyes and considered to stay out of school today. The hours of sleep she got were not enough to let her function the right way. Her body hurt when she turned around to look at the window. A small stream of sunlight shone through the curtains, she watched it and waited for the sleepiness to pass. Afraid to fall back asleep, Elena stood up and walked into the bathroom. The strong light hurt her eyes and it took a second for her to adjust.<p>

When she looked in the mirror she was surprised, it wasn't as bad as she thought. It was clear to see she hadn't slept long but it wasn't hopeless. The shower looked very tempting but knowing she would have to dry her hair she decided to shower tonight. She got dressed, put on some light make up, brushed her hair and looked herself over one more time before walking out the bathroom.

When she came into the kitchen Jeremy was already there. He was eating his usual bowl of cornflakes, a smirk covered his lips and it seemed like his eyes had a new shine on them. He looked happy, it was nice to know Jeremy was feeling good. He deserved it after all the things he'd been through lately.

Elena had been happy but now that feeling was stolen away from her and it didn't happen slowly. When Katherine showed up there was hope and she was genuinely happy when she was around Katherine. But now everything was different, it pained her not to know what happened to Katherine and why she was so distant all of a sudden. The difference was very notable and it was a wonder Stefan hadn't noticed something. He was very protective of her since Katherine came into the picture. She understood why he was protective. His past with Katherine was something she would never fully understand but his faith in her was damaged, permanently and so was Damon's. It was suffocating sometimes unlike with Damon who gave Elena the space she needed. Why could Stefan just accept that Katherine was a part of her life too now. Elena considered her a friend, a really good one and a special one. She didn't know how to name it because it was different from all the relationships she already had. It was not the same as with Bonnie or Caroline but then again those relationships were different too. There were no relationships that were identical. It was strange to Elena because she didn't know Katherine for that long and still their connection was strong. Or it had been. She wouldn't let Katherine get away that easily, she would never let people go this fast. All the people in her life were important to her and so was Katherine.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too." Jeremy said and now there was no doubt anymore because the happiness was also noticeable in Jeremy's voice.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked as she poor herself some juice.

"No reason." That smirk appeared again and it made Elena smile too. She finished her drink and took an apple for on the road. Sneaking up on him she placed a kiss on his cheek. Jeremy scared when the kiss woke him from his happy haze.

"See you later."

* * *

><p>It was strange to be surrounded by so many people again. She liked it, always had. It was hard to realize but Elena had lost contact with a lot of people. She used to have many friends, not close ones like Bonnie. But still it were friends. She knew the exact moment when that changed, when she met Stefan and got sucked into this new world. Se didn't regret it. She couldn't think of a life without Stefan, Damon, Katherine and all the others, it was a part of who she was now and eventually she would have gotten sucked in by herself. If she hadn't met Stefan, Klaus would still had come to look for her and then she would have been unprotected. Now she had a whole army of people who were trying to save her life but it wasn't easy. She understood why they wanted to protect her but she wanted them to be safe too and it was a whole lot more challenging when they got themselves into dangerous situations all the time to save her.<p>

The first bell rang. Elena didn't realize it was that late already she would have to hurry if she wanted to be on time. In the process of trying to get in class she ran into a few people who all shouted something after her she couldn't quite hear. Out of breath she pushed open the door of history class. She practically fell into the class when she opened the door too fast. The luck was on her side, Alaric didn't look angry but rather amused by her clumsiness.

"Nice of you to join us miss Gilbert."  
>She smiled apologetic and went to sit down in between Stefan and Bonnie. Her regular place, immediately she was greeted by Stefan with a warm smile across his face. She returned the smile and then looked at Bonnie.<p>

"We need to talk." Bonnie whispered with a disapproving look.  
>Elena sighed and then pointed her eyes to the blackboard to follow the lesson, the history of Mystic Falls, again.<p>

* * *

><p>The day flew by fast. Elena was glad the day she missed didn't put her in trouble. She could still follow every class and found it the material they were seeing now was not that difficult. The whole day she had been avoiding Bonnie not wanting to talk but now it was lunchtime and the talk was inevitable.<p>

She walked into the big room where everyone was talking very loud. She scanned the room and saw her friends sitting in the back. Caroline was chatting away with Bonnie who obviously wasn't interested. Tyler and Matt were mostly enjoying their food and Stefan was staring at the wall. She sat down next to Stefan. His big arm surrounded her body and pulled her into him. Elena liked it when he embraced her but not in front of everybody.

"You have been avoiding me." Bonnie didn't sound angry but a little bit disappointed.  
>Elena looked down. She didn't want to look at Bonnie.<p>

"We'll talk, come with me after school." Elena said, knowing that was what Bonnie wanted.

"Talk about what?" Stefan asked.

"Something between Elena and me." Bonnie answered fast.

Elena nodded in approve and hoped Stefan would let it go. Luckily he did.

Something changed, suddenly everybody was quit. Even nobody was whispering. Elena looked confused at Stefan. He pointed his finger at something, when she looked at what he was pointing she was very surprised to see Gaia walking in her direction. The silence didn't stay but turned into whispering. Now she knew why it had been silent. Elena felt a bit panicked, she felt like a small animal who was being approached by her attacker. Gaia reached the table and smiled politely at everyone.

"Hello Elena, sorry for disturbing you. Could I have a word with you?"  
>Elena swallowed but slowly stood up. Strangely enough Stefan didn't follow her. They walked out of the lunchroom. Elena was sure all the people in the room were looking at her. Gaia didn't seem to notice it or maybe she was used to it.<p>

"Sorry if I'm bothering you."

"You're not. What brings you here?" Elena tried to sound as friendly as possible. Hopefully Gaia didn't notice she was scared.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Katherine for dinner this evening?"

Elena sure wasn't expecting that. She wanted too, really bad because then she would see Katherine. She also knew that the situation could be awkward and the evening could end in tears if Katherine was still cold and distant. She knew that it would be too much. She pondered her decision some more and then took the leap.

"I would love to."  
>This sounded way to forced, Gaia could tell. Now there was no doubt that something was going on and this was the perfect opportunity to find out what.<p>

"I'll see you at seven." A swift smile crossed her face, "You don't have to be scared Elena."

Then she was gone.


	16. Look At Me

AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry. That is all I can say really. I hoped this chapter would be up sooner but I lost inspiration, again. After this chapter there will be some Katherine and Elena interaction. For the people who didn't gave up on this story thank you so much. It makes me really happy to know some people are still interested! Please leave a review if you have the time :) THANK YOU!

_Chapter 16: Look At Me _

Everybody was curious when she came back and wanted to know what Gaia came for. When Elena told them Gaia came to invite her for dinner the curiosity became even stronger.

"Why would she want to have dinner?" Caroline asked a little bit to excited like she always was.

"I don't know." Elena responded but Caroline wasn't satisfied with the answer and kept going.

"Why didn't she invite us?" This time it was Tyler who spoke.

"I don't know either."

Elena was searching inside her head to find a reason or an explanation but couldn't think of one. Luckily Matt was already gone when she came back. He didn't know about the vampires and it was for the better, it meant one friend less who could get hurt. Matt and Jenna were the only ones who didn't know about the vampires. Jeremy did but he didn't know about Katherine or Gaia. It was a hard decision and maybe the wrong one. Jeremy could be safer if he knew about them, possibly. The only thing holding her back was the fact that he would try to protect everyone like Elena, but like Damon he would get himself in danger while doing it and the thought alone was unbearable.

The bell rang way too loud as it always did. The lunch room emptied and became silent. A tug on her shoulder made her aware that she had to move.

"Come on Elena or we'll be late." Stefan tangled their fingers together and pulled her forward.

From the silent lunchroom they came into the crowded hallway. They had to go to math, it was in the end of the building so they'd have to walk a few minutes. Elena hoped Stefan wouldn't ask too many questions but of course he did.

"Are you looking forward to tonight?"

"Yes I am." She lied.

"I still don't understand why only you were invited. I can't be there and know you're safe."

And there he was again with his protective tone. Elena couldn't be alone for a second. In the beginning of their relationship it was nice, everything was new and wonderful but she was still an individual who could make her own decisions and could take care of herself. Sometimes you just need some space. She thought about it some more and suddenly realized this could be placed in another scenario. What if Katherine just needed space. She had been alone for a long time and wasn't used to have so many people around. But would that really be the problem? It didn't look like that when they became closer. It always felt like she enjoyed Elena's company as much as Elena enjoyed hers. Why did it have to be this way and how long could she go on like this. It felt like a warm blanked was ripped away from her. A blanked that made her feel safe. It was gone now and she wasn't sure when she would get it back or if she ever would.

The cellphone in her black skinny jeans vibrated. She pulled out the phone and answered it without looking who it was.

"Hello." The voice was unfamiliar and scary. For a second a wave of fear overwhelmed her but she relaxed quickly when she noticed who it was.

"Hello Damon." Elena said relieved and playfully.

"How did you know?"

"Because you're really bad at imitating people." A giggle escaped her mouth and she felt Stefan's hand tightening around hers. It almost hurt. She knew he was jealous but he'd just have to get over it and accept that Damon was her friend.

"I'm good at everything so that's a lie." His cocky voice came out again.

"Sure Damon what you want. Why are you calling?"

"Is my baby bro with you? I tried to call him but he isn't picking up his phone."

"He's right next to me, I'll give him to you." She gave the phone to Stefan who tried to smile but failed terribly. Elena focused on what Damon was saying but she couldn't make out words. Stefan's face kept the same through the whole conversation. It wasn't long before Stefan put down the phone and gave it back to Elena.

"What was it about?"

Stefan started walking again and then talked, "Damon thinks he's found Isobel."

He waited just a second to see how Elena would react. Knowing Isobel was alive was something Elena could handle but her coming to Mystic Falls absolutely not. Her biological mother was someone Elena didn't care for. How could she. She never even got to know her.

"What does that mean?" He was relieved she reacted rather well.

"We're going to find her and bring her here."  
>Elena didn't respond but walked a few meters until she was in front of the class door. She wanted to open the door but Stefan held her back.<p>

"We'll talk about this later."  
>It wasn't a question but an order. He led go of her arm and she walked into the class.<p>

* * *

><p>The school day came to and end. Elena was standing next to her car, waiting until bonnie arrived. Again it had been a tiring day. So many things to talk about and so many things to do. Elena closed her eyes for a bit. The lack of sleep finally catching up on her. If she stood here long enough she was sure it wouldn't be a problem to fall asleep. Only the coldness of the wind against her bare skin kept her alert. She was lost in the moment when someone spoke her name.<p>

"Elena?"

She opened her eyes and saw the face of her friend. The frown in her eyebrows indicated she was worried.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Just tired."

Bonnie didn't believe it. She knew something was wrong.

"Let's go to the grill. We can talk there."

Bonnie didn't answer but instead stepped into the car. Soft music played but they didn't speak. It was for the best they were almost at the grill because the heat in the car made Elena's head fussy. She parked the car and was welcomed by the fresh air when she stepped out. They both went inside and were hit by the familiar sent filling the place. They sat down and it wasn't long before Bonnie started talking.

"Elena you have to understand it's not your choice ..." Bonnie was interrupted by a male voice. The guy looked young and probably was still in high school like them. Elena didn't recognize him from school or anything else. Maybe he was new in town.

"Can I get you something?" His voice trembled when he noticed he disturbed the conversation.

"Water for me please." She looked at Bonnie who agreed, "and for my friend too."

"I'll be right back." He smiled shyly and then disappeared, pointing his head to the ground he walked on. Before Elena could say anything Bonnie was already continuing her ramble of words.

"It's not your choice Elena. We can make our own decisions and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you." Bonnie looked defeated and it really pained Elena to see her that way.

"Bonnie listen to me." Elena said taking Bonnie's hands in hers, "I feel exactly that way, if I knew you'd be risking your life for me and something happened I wouldn't be able to go on with my life knowing it was my fault."

In that moment they both understood. Fighting for the person you care about just comes naturally. Elena would do if for Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Jenna ... For everyone. She would also do it for Katherine. Thinking of any of them dying was horrifying. The problem was their knowledge of Klaus was limited. If she had the change it was something she absolutely needed to talk about with Gaia. If she dared.

The shy boy came back with glasses of water. He put them down carefully so he wouldn't spill anything.

"Thank you." Elena laughed at him and hoped it would give him some confidence. Bonnie did the same and when he turned around he didn't look down but held his head up.

"I guess it's something we will never agree on. Let's just enjoy our time together. I don't want to be mad at you." Bonnie smiled but the signs of worry still stayed on her face.

"Why don't you tell me the other thing that's on your mind?"  
>Bonnie was obviously surprised by this. Elena saw she tried to pick the right words.<p>

"You can tell me bonnie." Elena squeezed Bonnie's hand.

"Elena I want you to know I didn't plan on this, it just happened."

Bonnie's voice pointed out she was scared and Elena didn't like it. They were friends and Elena hoped Bonnie would tell her everything. Elena just waited patiently until Bonnie was done struggling with herself and her words.

"I'm in love with Jeremy."  
>Bonnie was barely able to say it but was relieved she did. She scanned Elena's face. She couldn't really tell what she was thinking. Six words with a lot of meaning, Elena² was trying to process it. It did explain why Jeremy was so happy. Her brother was happy and that was all that mattered. Bonnie made him happy and for that Elena was only grateful.<p>

"Thank you."

Bonnie was surprised and at first thought Elena was mocking her but the beautiful, bright, honest smile on the brunette's face told her other wise. A weight was lifted from her shoulders and she leaned forward to pull Elena into a tight embrace.

"We'll be OK." Elena whispered and the breath against Bonnie's ear made her giggle. The laughter made Elena laugh too. Their laughter became so loud they probably looked crazy. It lasted a few minutes before the laughter fully died. Elena picked up her glass and drank it up, so did Bonnie.

"I think there is something else we need to talk about. Katherine."

Elena thought this would happen. She wanted to talk to Bonnie about it but didn't know what to say. She couldn't fully comprehend what was going on and why it was effecting her so much. She could only tell what she was feeling.

"I miss her."

"What happened?"

"She changed. After she woke up from the werewolf bite."

"The distance between you two at the dinner was strange. I wondered what was going on."

Elena shrugged her shoulders and looked down, at the ground. She really had no certainty about Katherine. All she needed was a smile from her. Like Elena gave that boy a few minutes ago. Just one honest smile that would let her new she didn't lose her.

"I think you should talk to her when you can tonight."

"I'm afraid."

"Why?"

"What if I lost her. I've only really known her for a week or so but the thought of losing her hurts. And knowing that scares me. I just don't understand this connection we have. And It would be nice if I had some clearness." This was the first time Elena spoke what she felt out loud. It was just now she realized the heaviness of her words.

"I don't know her Elena but maybe something is going on that is easy to fix. You just need to talk to her."

"I know."

Bonnie's stool shifted, "I need to go. Are you going to be OK?"

"I hope so. Thank you."

"I know you will, you are Elena Gilbert. And you're the one I should be thanking."

She placed a kiss on Elena's cheek and threw some money on the table.

"I'll call you later."

* * *

><p>Elena opened her closet and scanned all the shelves. Nothing looked good enough. It was already six pm and she still had to shower, pick an outfit and do her hair. Impossible. She didn't know why it was so important to look good. Gaia didn't mention it was a special occasion, it would just be a dinner. Maybe it it was because Elena knew she would never come near to be as beautiful as Gaia. There would probably never be anyone who could. The thought comforted her. She closed her closet and stepped back. She graced her fingers trough her hair like she always did when she was nervous and then walked to the shower to turn it on. She swiftly shampooed her hair with her favorite shampoo. She enjoyed the sent when she went on with her body. Elena was washed and fresh in two minutes. She tangled a towel around her body and walked to pick out her panties, she went for the red pair just because they felt so nice against her skin. She was one step closer to getting dressed. She decided to do her hair first, as usually she calmed it and then took the blow dryer to continue. She picked up her phone and was relieved when the clock told her she still had forty minutes. When she let the device fall back onto the bed it started to vibrate. It was Stefan. Elena didn't had any time for him now but picked up anyway in case it was important.<p>

"Hello."

"Hey Elena."

Elena already heard at Stefan's tone that the conversation would lead to nothing so she took her hairbrush and started to untangle her tangled hair further.

"Why are you calling?"

"To ask you how you're doing."

"I'm fine."

"I was wondering if you wanted me to drive you to Katherine's place?"

He was unbelievable, Elena could hear the jealousy in his voice. She bit her teeth together and remembered herself he was just worried.

"No."

"Are you sure because ..."

Elena cut him of, "Really it's OK. I have to go, I'll call you later."

It was almost time, half an hour was all she had. She opened the closet and promised herself to pick the first thing she liked. It turned out to be a black jeans with a red shirt, cut out with a V-neck that showed of her breasts. She matched it with black flats. Elena was satisfied. Of course it could always be better but she felt good in this clothes and that was good enough. She decided not to wear make up, mainly because there was no time left. She ran to the bathroom and pulled her hair up in a sloppy way. Luckily it didn't look that way, it was rather beautiful. At last she took her black jacket and ran out of the door. The ride was loud, she was alone but the thoughts in her head didn't silence. The cellphone lying in the seat next to her lit up. She saw it was Jenna.

_Where are you?  
><em>_I'm going to dinner with Stefan._

If Jenna thought she was with Stefan she wouldn't be worried so that was good.

When she parked the car in front of the door she noticed something was different. The light shinning out the windows were softer, it gave the house a cozy radiation. She stepped out the car and put on her jacked and her fake smile. She walked towards the door rubbing her hands nervelessly. She pressed on the bell and waited for someone to open the door. It wasn't the person she hoped to be.

"Good evening Elena, please come in."  
>Yet again Gaia's beauty struck Elena. She was wearing casual, beautiful clothes. Of course it weren't the clothes but her piercing eyes that formed a part of her beauty.<p>

"You can go into the living room. If you'd like we could have a drink."  
>She opened the door and was surprised, the room was so much more welcoming, just as the house was from the outside. There were new furniture and lamps, some paintings and decorations. The style was a combination of modern and antique.<p>

"Katherine and I did it." Gaia said as if she knew what Elena was thinking about.

"Please sit down. Katherine will be here shortly."  
>Elena did as she was asked and sat down in the chair, the big one in the middle of the room. Gaia didn't sit down but stayed where she was.<p>

"Can I get you something to drink?"  
>Elena looked up and saw how the color of Gaia's eyes were brightened by the soft light.<p>

"Wine maybe?"

Elena totally forgot the question and was glad Gaia took the initiative to start again.

"Wine would be great, thank you."  
>While Gaia was gone Elena took the time to look around, scanning every detail. She traced her hand over the frame of a drawing. On the canvas was a young girl portrayed. It wasn't hard to see it was Katherine, a smile appeared on her lips when she noticed the way Katherine's eyes were full of happiness. She pictured herself sitting here, talking to Katherine. This time Katherine's eyes mirrored the one on the picture. The image in her head was comforting but also hurtful so she pushed it away and continued her tour. She walked to the burning fireplace, above it hang a painting that really stood out. It was colorful but the some tints made it a bit darker. It was a picture of a forest, although the trees were bold and it probably portrayed a forest in the fall the painting itself gave a warm feeling. A crack made Elena turn around. It was a door opening. The eyes staring back at her were still cold even the glance of the fire couldn't bring them live.<p>

"Katherine." She whispered, a smile appeared on her lips, she just couldn't help it. Elena slowly walked towards her but the closer Elena came the further Katherine walked away in the other direction. For a long time they just stood there, a whole room separating them. Elena tried to speak or say something but her mouth didn't move. She felt the need to talk and express how she felt. How hurt she was but also how mad she was. That she wanted an explanation, Katherine owed her that. The vampire didn't move and Elena wondered if Katherine was even breathing. Elena closed her eyes and opened them again, Katherine wondered what was going on in her mind. When Elena opened her eyes again she met Katherine's eyes, this time they were pleading and soft. At least they showed any emotion. Elena wanted to hear Katherine's voice or anything else then her heart beating against her chest.

Katherine didn't move because she was concentrating on fighting off all these words and feelings that were trying to escape her.

_Don't do this Elena  
>Don't make me feel<br>I can't_

The painful silence was broken when Gaia walked into the room, both Elena and Katherine looked at the ground. Elena to control herself and Katherine to look away from Elena. The second Gaia walked in she was sure something was going on.


	17. Allies

Hello my lovely readers :) Here I'm again after a long time, like I always do. I hate myself for updating this story so late. I wish I could have done it earlier. The thing is that I'm having a really hard time in my life right now. I'm not telling this to get sympathy but I owe an explanation for why I'm not updating regularly. I have no other reason than that. I'm really sorry about it. I want you all to know I'm not giving up on this story until I feel it's finished. It might take a while but I'm not giving up. For all the people still sticking with me, thank you so much. Also thank you for all the great reviews. It's amazing when someone tells me their opinion about my story so thank you for that. I love talking to you all so I hope that will last. I'm sorry again. I hope you'll like this chapter. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17: Allies<em>

Gaia regretted her decision of forcing them to face each other. When she organized this dinner it was because she thought it would make them talk and that would dissolve the problem. At least this proved her idea that whatever was hurting Katherine had something to do with Elena. But she didn't know it was hurting Elena too. Obviously her friend had shut down her emotions to avoid the pain she was feeling, but it seemed that was exactly what caused Elena to be unhappy. Gaia didn't know precisely what was going on and it wasn't her business even but she also knew there was only one solution to this problem. Make Katherine feel again and let her face her feelings. Gaia was sure Katherine would hate her for what she was going to do. There was no dilemma, she preferred Katherine being happy and hating her instead of her friend being miserable.

"Elena could you maybe help me in the kitchen?"  
>Elena didn't answer but walked into the kitchen while Katherine sat down avoiding Gaia's eyes.<p>

"Please behave Katherine. There is no need to punish her for your decisions."

Katherine pressed her nails into the palm of her hands until she draw blood. She hated how Gaia was always right. She was punishing Elena while she didn't do anything wrong. She knew Elena couldn't help the effect she had over her. Katherine was only trying to do good for them both by walking away from Elena but she also knew that she was making a decision for Elena and that wasn't acceptable. But how could she protect her own heart and not break Elena's in the process. The tone which Gaia had spoken to her was filled with disappointment. Although she was trying so hard not to care this was something that hit Katherine and made her think. She made a promise to be polite to Elena but not give her too much hope because she would probably crush it again.

Elena couldn't help her eyes tearing up, she held onto the kitchen counter and tried to hold back the tears that where trying so desperately to get out. The warm hand suddenly resting on her shoulder made her turn around. Gaia stood in front of her but didn't speak. Her eyes told enough. Those eyes that shone so bright were now dimmed. She got the impression Gaia was trying to apologize for something but for what she had no clue. What could she have done to hurt Elena? It was rare to see someone who could place so much emotion in their eyes. She only had seen it in one more pair of eyes. Katherine's. If she wanted Katherine could explain a whole story with just her eyes. It could be so beautiful but some times, like now, it could bring so much hurt and confusion.

"I am so sorry Elena. I didn't know."

Now she knew what Gaia was apologizing for, "You have nothing to be sorry for, you couldn't know and it isn't your fault."

"It was wrong of me to force you to face Katherine."

Here Elena was in Katherine's kitchen, with Katherine's friend who she didn't even know a thing about, talking about something she couldn't even talk about with some of her friends. The effect this woman had was indescribable.

"I don't know what to do."

Still keeping Elena's eyes captive Gaia made a promise, "I promise you now I will help you fix Katherine." Gaia knew this was a hard promise but she wasn't planning on breaking it. She wanted the other side of Katherine back just as much as Elena.

"Thank you."

Gaia smiled and they both felt a certain bond created out of their love for Katherine. After that Gaia walked past Elena and her mysterious but still friendly posture appeared again. Elena didn't feel afraid anymore because Gaia showed her kindness to Elena and now they were allies wanting the same thing.

"Why don't you go back while I go on with preparing dinner."

Gaia was already stirring in the pans. Elena took a deep breath before she entered the living room again. Katherine was still sitting on the same place, on the coach across from the fireplace. Elena slowly walked up to her and sat down next to her, not paying attention on how she would react. She reacted just like Elena thought she would, she didn't move an inch.

Katherine felt Elena's presence next to her and held her breath but reminded herself of the promise she made. She turned her head and was caught off guard when she met Elena's brown orbs. She felt like a deer caught in the headlights. This was it, no way out. The girl she cared so deeply about, loved even was staring at her. It felt like a test because this would prove if she succeeded in shutting out her emotions. It only took seconds to realize she didn't. After how Katherine behaved these couple of days Elena's eyes vibrated with care. The sadness was undeniable and seeing that almost made Katherine break her façade. She was so close to taking Elena into her arms.

"How have you been?" Elena asked.

"I'm OK, and you?" This simple conversation was everything. Only hearing Elena's voice was wonderful. She couldn't deny it, that would come afterwords when the night was done. Now she would just fake the coldness and keep her distance.

"Alright." This little lie was so ridiculous. Their eyes didn't move and how longer they stared how harder it became to stay back. Elena felt herself getting pulled in and so was Katherine.

She turned her head and went back to staring at the fire.

_That was good Katherine  
>It was polite<br>now focus again _

Those notes to herself helped her, Katherine felt pathetic but it was the only way to keep herself together.

"Dinner is ready." Gaia's voice came from the kitchen.  
>Katherine waited until Elena stood up and then walked after her, burning wholes into her back.<p>

Not for the first time this evening Elena was surprised because the dinning room could pass for a décor of a movie. Only two minutes ago it was a simple, clean yet beautiful room but now it was gorgeous. The light was dimmed, candles were lit. The plates and cutlery were decorated with what looked like gold. Flowers stood here and there, roses. The food smelt great. This whole room made Elena feel comfortable.

"Please sit down."

Elena sat down in a random chair. To her surprise Katherine sat down next to her. When Gaia turned around she placed two plates on the table and went back for hers. On her plate was paella. Elena hadn't eaten it often but recognized it because she remembered it to be astonishing the one time her mother made it for her. When Gaia sat down she opened a bottle of wine.

"Would you like some more wine Elena?"

"Yes, please."

Like they did it in fancy restaurants Gaia presented her the bottle and showed Elena the label. She didn't know a lot about it but the date on the bottle was really old so she was sure he would be expensive.

"Do you want some?" Gaia looked at Katherine who's mouth curled up into a small smile.

Katherine started with her meal so Elena saw it as a sign she could start too. The first bite was overly hot almost too hot, of course Elena forgot to let it cool. When the hotness passed she could finally taste the flavours and it was above anything else she had eaten before. She remembered the first meal she tasted from Katherine and how this was very alike.

"I hope the food is enjoyable."

"Yes." The greedy yes coming from Elena's mouth made Gaia smile and Katherine smiled too.

Elena looked at Gaia who gave her a hopeful nod in return.

"Why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

Elena was eating so fast she didn't notice the question was addressed to her. When two pair of eyes stared at her she slowed down, her cheeks turning red.

"I don't have anything interesting to tell."

"That is not true." Katherine immediately responded, her words weren't judgemental and the coldness didn't overpower anymore.

The sudden outburst surprised bot Gaia and Elena.

"What do you think I should tell her?"

"Why don't you tell her how brave you are?" Although the words were spoken with little emotion it sounded like Katherine was angry or frustrated. Her words weren't forced but instead had a very honest tone in them.

"I am not."

Before Katherine could respond Gaia came between them, she felt this would lead to an unpleasant conversation, "From what Katherine told me I think you are very brave."

"I just want to protect the people I care about." Elena looked up to Katherine who did as if she wasn't paying attention.

"I understand. But the world you are in is not an easy one. You stay strong while from what I've heard you went trough a lot for being so young. In my eyes that has something to do with being brave." Gaia took another bite from her food.

It was silent for a while, they enjoyed their food. Elena was curious about a lot of things concerning Katherine and Gaia. Before she would have been too scared to talk about it but since their talk earlier Elena felt more at ease around Gaia.

"How did you meet?"

Katherine wasn't planning on going into that but Gaia was.

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

Gaia put down her fork and started with the story.

_Bulgaria, 1492_

_Hunger. Pain. Loss. Hatred. That was all Katherine could feel, the tears streaming down her face blurred her vision. She just lost everything she had. Her humanity and her family. Run was all she could do now. Run from Klaus and run from herself. She was so hungry there weren't any people around and she didn't know where to go. Her cravings became worse. Her whole body trembled because she was so eager to get some blood. She ran, not knowing where to, Katherine hoped she was running in the right direction. Away from Klaus. When she was too tired she stopped and crashed to the ground. She closed her eyes and tried to let go of everything. The last thing she heard was water streaming. She awoke to an excruciating pain. The sun was burning her, at first she didn't notice but when the pain became unbearable she ran to a three where she could find shadow. Katherine waited until the pain had vanished. She realized she was doomed. She couldn't run because the sun kept her captive and she couldn't feat because there was no one to feet from. She closed her eyes and tried to push everything away. The image of her family lying dead, slaughtered would haunt her forever. Klaus would probably too. This evil man who she liked at first turned out to be a monster and knowing she could become the same made her wish she didn't exist anymore. There was nothing to live for, no one to live for. Katherine didn't try to get up but stayed where she was. She drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness. When she opened her eyes the things she saw were clear but it was better when she closed her eyes. Everything was black and better. When she opened her eyes for the fifth time she was glad to see it was starting to get dark. Suddenly she was more alert, she still didn't stand up but her eyes were wide open. In front of her was a angelic figure. This figure was so beautiful it couldn't be a person but the closer it came the clearer it became it was a person. _

"_Can you stand up?" Was this person really talking to her? It had to because there was no one else around. For some reason Katherine wasn't scared. The woman knelt beside her and pushed something against her mouth. It was soft and furry but her instinct told her to bite into it so she did. Once the blood came into her mouth she drank. It wasn't as good as human blood but every sort of blood was good to satisfy her. When Katherine had drained the animal fully the woman took it away. She craved for more but already felt better with the little blood she had._

_Katherine wasn't naïve, never had been. This person knelt beside her was kind to her but after Klaus she was very suspicious. She gathered all the strength she had left and ran as fast as she could. A sudden impact knocked the breath out of her lungs. Although the impact was hard, the landing she expected didn't came. Instead Katherine felt a rush of wind against her skin. She knew they had to be running very fast and that meant that the person holding her was also a vampire. At first she was scared and tried to escape from the strong grip around her. After a while she realized it was not possible so Katherine gave up and closed her eyes._

_When she opened her eyes Katherine felt very comfortable. She was lying in a bed, a really big bed. The room was beautiful and made her feel at ease. In the corner of the room stood a can with water, a towel and on the stool hang a beautiful gown._

_A sudden knock on the door made her jump. She couldn't run and was trapped, when the door opened she prepared for the worst but instead was welcomed with the most honest and beautiful smile she had seen in a while. _

"_Is it ok if I come in?"_

_Katherine stood up and straitened herself so she would appear strong._

_The light fell on the woman's face and for the first time Katherine's breath struck from beauty. She had to stop herself from going closer to touch this woman and feel if she was real. For some reason Katherine wasn't scared anymore but felt save. She didn't know this woman but had the urge to get to know her._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm Gaia and I'm here to help you." _

_Katherine felt something inside her change. The pain she was feeling subsided and instead came something else, something she was certain that would save her, hope._

Gaia ended the story and looked up at Katherine. For a moment Katherine broke her façade on purpose to show her gratitude to Gaia. Gaia was the one who saved her in every way she could be saved and Katherine would always be thankful for that. Elena looked at the two vampires and was hit by the emotions that suddenly filled the room. They all just took in the sad but emotional moment. It was hard on Elena to hear how Katherine felt and what she'd been through. Sure she imagined it to be hard but actually hearing it was different. Elena wanted nothing more than to hold Katherine but she also knew this moment of emotion Katherine had wouldn't last long. And after that Katherine wouldn't need a hug. After a long time Katherine picked up her fork and started eating again.

"Thank you for telling the story Gaia."

"It was my pleasure Elena."

They all finished their food. After the story there wasn't much more conversation. Katherine didn't look up anymore and was cold again. The night was getting harder and harder every second. Elena looked very at ease on the outside but inside she was screaming. Screaming for Katherine to look at her and to smile at her and to touch her and to just acknowledge they were sitting in the same room. Right on time Katherine stood up and turned around to walk outside. As soon as Katherine disappeared in the night Elena stopped eating and threw down her fork.

"I'm sorry." Elena said to Gaia when she realized what she did wasn't very polite.

"It's ok. I understand. If I didn't have more experience with this side of Katherine I wouldn't be this calm."

"How do you do it?"

"I remember her other side and tell myself I have all eternity to see that side of her again. It hurt me but she wasn't hurting other people, the difference is now she is."

"I just want to understand what's going on with her."

Gaia stood up and collected the dishes when Elena tried to help her she stopped her.

"Please just let me and sit down."

Elena did and sighed, she looked outside but it was too dark for her eyes to see anything. If she only knew what was going on with Katherine maybe she could help. But right now Katherine was a riddle, one she couldn't solve on her own.

Elena felt herself getting more comfortable around Gaia with every word they spoke.

"Do you know what is going on?"

Gaia doubted if she should tell Elena her theory because she couldn't be entirely certain but Gaia thought Elena deserved to know.

"I don't know for sure but I think it has something to do with you."

Elena didn't see that coming at all. How in the world could she be the reason for this. There was no way she could affect Katherine so much that she would force herself to shut down her feelings.

"I don't believe that."

Gaia turned around, "I do. If you dare to think about it I think you do too Elena."

This was all getting too much, what was Gaia telling her? Elena didn't do anything wrong. She didn't do anything to hurt Katherine.

Gaia realized Elena really didn't know what she meant so she sad down next to her and tried to explain.

"Katherine has been alone for a long time." Gaia hesitated for a moment and then formed her sentence otherwise, "Katherine has been lonely for a long time."

Gaia swallowed and looked at Elena to be certain if she noticed the important difference between those two words. She did.

"I wasn't always there to be with her. I had obligations and there were times when she was alone long periods. She could still find joy and happiness and wonder but when there is no one to share those feelings with, you can't speak about them, after a while you don't. Katherine was always afraid and couldn't trust anyone. That's something she learned herself after she met Klaus. Katherine only trusted herself and me. It took me a lot of years to fully gain her trust. We are still partly human and we need other persons. The only solution was to compel people to like her at least after a while that is what she thought. And so she did, with the Salvatore brothers and all other people. Nothing was real anymore for her because she thought it couldn't be real. In the long run it changed her completely, she learned herself not to care and not to talk about feelings. She told herself that feeling was the same as being weak. All those years created that other side of her. This cold, not feeling, selfless, arrogant vampire. But beneath all the is this wonderful, caring, loving person. Katherine could have been that person but she told herself she didn't deserve love. So when she meets new people she doesn't show the good part of her but if they did. If people could see that part, if she allowed people to see that part, there would be many people who loved her."

They didn't notice it at first but both Elena and Gaia had tears in their eyes.

This explained everything.

This changed everything.

"Did she tell you all this?"

Gaia whipped away the tears waiting to fall from her eyes, "She did. In all those years there was one night she allowed me to see her beautiful side again and she told me."

Elena realized just now that she had had the privilege of seeing a glance of this beautiful side of Katherine. The short moments they shared before the werewolf bite. Remembering those moments Elena craved to fully see that side.

"I still don't understand what I did to trigger the bad part of her even more?"

"It's simple. You made her feel again in some way and Katherine couldn't handle it."

Elena suddenly felt guilty, she didn't even know but still she was the one who partly caused her behaviour now.

"Thank you for telling me this."

"It wasn't my story to tell really but I hope it helped you to understand."

"It did." And without thinking Elena stood up and walked outside.

It was cold and dark but suddenly lights turned on, probably Gaia turned them on. The lights weren't bright but it revealed a seat in the back of the garden. Next to it stood a big three whose branches formed a curtain before a part of the seat. Completely following her intuition Elena crossed the large perk of grass. She stumbled over a few plants. She brushed aside the branches with her hand and saw Katherine sitting on the seat with her eyes closed. Elena admired her for a moment and then sat next to her as close as possible. Katherine felt Elena against her but didn't move. She was trying to keep her promise. Elena closed her eyes too and pictured Katherine when she was happy and smiled, it made her chest tingle.

"Why haven't you compelled me yet?"

The question took Katherine totally of guard. She couldn't compose a good answer. So she answered with the easiest one.

"I don't know."

Elena took a leap hoping Katherine wouldn't reject her. She tangled their fingers together. Katherine completely stiffened but didn't open her eyes. Elena almost cried from relieve and because she was touching Katherine.

"I would NEVER leave you. I will NEVER walk away from you."

Katherine slowly turned around and faced Elena. She raised her hand, doubted but then placed the palm of her hand softly against Elena's cheek. Elena opened her eyes and waited for Katherine, until she was ready to speak. Katherine started to tremble so Elena placed her hand on Katherine's, the on resting on the side of her face. Katherine leaned in and placed her lips against Elena's temple. Elena felt how Katherine's lips turned into a smile against her skin. In that moment, when they sad there just taking each other in. Elena realized how much she actually missed Katherine and Katherine admitted the same just in that moment.

"You will. You will leave me because I don't deserve you in any way and I'm not good for you." The words were spoken slowly but Elena lost in the moment, didn't fully comprehend them at first. When she felt Katherine pull away she clung to Katherine's hand in vain.

"I don't think you understand how much you mean to me." Katherine stood up and didn't let Elena's words stop her.

"STOP!" Elena screamed, the sudden emotion coming from Elena made Katherine turn around who was almost getting mad.

"You don't understand. You don't know me Elena. You can't care for me because I'm not worth your care. Why can't you see that."

"But I do care for you. I do."

All this emotion overwhelmed Katherine. Everything was getting too much and she couldn't push out all the emotions she was feeling so she cracked and talked about the thing she was hiding from.

"But you don't love me?" It was both a question and a conformation. The words were spoken so firm and loud that there was no way Elena didn't hear them. Elena didn't answer because she didn't understood which sort of love Katherine was talking about. The answer didn't came so Katherine turned around and didn't look back.

"Please don't go." The tears were unstoppable.

Suddenly Gaia appeared in front of Katherine.

"Katerina I'm giving you one more change."

"Or what?" She spat out.

"Or I'll have to force you for your own good."

"You wouldn't." Katherine said confident.

"I would because I love you."

Katherine pushed Gaia's hand away and laughed mockingly.

"Love is for the weak."

This was all it took to convince Gaia that Katherine was too far gone to fix herself so she decided to do it for her.

Elena was surprised when Gaia and Katherine smashed against the three next to her.

Gaia pressed against Katherine's throat and pressed her body tightly against hers so she couldn't escape. Katherine knew what was coming and it terrified her. Everything did. Gaia was the one that had the decision in hand now. Right now the only thing Katherine could do was plead. Plead for her life because honestly she didn't know if her body and mind could handle so many feelings. She was about to find out.

She tried one last time, "Please Gaia don't do this, please."

The fear in Katherine's eyes almost made Gaia stop but she knew this was something she had to for Katherine.

"I'm sorry Katherine I made a promise to someone that I would save you. I'm doing this because I love you."

Elena wasn't able to move, she saw the fear in Katherine's eyes but didn't know what was going to happen and why Katherine was so scared. Elena wanted to run to Katherine and push Gaia away. But Elena was sure that Gaia would never hurt Katherine so the only thing she could do was watch and hope that everything would turn out right in the end.

Katherine felt powerless but still tried, she pushed and pulled and screamed but Gaia was like a rock pressing down on her.

"Please Katherine don't make this harder than it is." Gaia tried to restrain Katherine it was better if she didn't fight it.

"Look at me."

Nothing. Katherine was blinded by the urge to escape from Gaia's iron arms and what was coming after. Something that would either destroy her or would save her in the long run, she couldn't take that change.

"Gaia what are you doing? Don't hurt her!"

Gaia turned around to see Elena scream at her in panic, "I'm doing what I promised you."

Elena tried to be strong so she closed her eyes and tried to push out Katherine's screams. She hoped it would be over soon.

Gentle but still with enough strength to control her Gaia placed both hands on either side of Katherine's face. Katherine was tired and knew there was no way out.

"Katerina." Katherine didn't look up. Her friend didn't deserve that after what she was going to do.

"Katerina. I need you to know I'm doing this to help you. I understand if you'll hate me but I know I'm doing the right thing."

Gaia loosened her grip a little so Katherine could move, she forced Katherine to look at her. It torn her apart to see how mad her friend was at her but Gaia reminded herself that she had to be strong. She had promised Elena that she would do anything to change those cold eyes into the brown orbs they both wanted to see on Katherine's beautiful face.

"_Please forgive me."_ Gaia whispered when she placed a tender kiss on her friends cheek.

Gaia kept Katherine's eyes captive and compelled her.

"You are going to let all the things you are feeling in. You won't ignore them or push them away. You will just let them be and give in."

Gaia stepped back.

Katherine fell to her knees and cried. She cried because she was overwhelmed. Everything she had been holding back for so many years: Pain, shame, loss, fear but also love, happiness washed over her like a big wave. Right now the wave was drowning her, keeping her under and suffocating her. Eventually the wave of feelings holding her under would fade away, she would rise up and be able to breath again and then like Gaia promised everything would be ok. But only If she made it to the surface.


	18. Redemption

It's really short and isn't good but I'm having exams. After that I'll have a lot of free time to write. Hang on a little longer please. Sorry. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. Let me know.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 18: Redemption<em>

"Gaia!" Elena shouted.

Elena wasn't an impolite or angry person but when it came to people she cared about she could be.  
>She smashed the door and walked further into the hallway.<br>When Gaia didn't come she shouted again.

"Gaia!"

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her.

"Elena." Gaia said in a firm but compassionate way.

Elena stood still and looked into Gaia's eyes. She was trying to confront her to make her feel guilty.  
>Gaia didn't do anything but accept the look Elena was giving her.<p>

"It has been a week."

"I know." Gaia replied.

Elena slapped Gaia hard in the face. It happened in an instant. It happened in a moment of furry and pain. Gaia's head didn't even move. Just like the look Gaia accepted the impact on her face.  
>Elena wasn't sorry. She was angry and desperate. She didn't apologize.<p>

"She is gone and that is your fault. You promised to fix her not to make her go away."

Gaia felt the guilt wash over her. She knew this would happen, but still she felt guilty. She also missed Katherine and wondered how she was doing, but in contrary to Elena she expected Katherine to run away.

"I am truly sorry Elena, but this had to happen in order for Katherine to heal."

"Why? Why did she run away?"

"You have to give her time to heal. She is feeling everything she has pushed away for so long. Give her time."

Elena didn't understand. How could Katherine leave? How was she doing? What was she doing? All these questions were floating around for days inside her head. She couldn't bear to miss Katherine. She just couldn't accept her friend was probably alone and overwhelmed by all the emotions. Elena was angry at Gaia for what she did. She had never been angrier in her life. They should be together. Elena should be helping Katherine to process everything.

"There is no time. She is probably alone and we need to help her."

Gaia understood Elena's worries. She was worried too. She knew they had to give Katherine time. Time to heal and time to come back. She was sure Elena wouldn't let it go so she thought of something to give her reassurance everything was alright.

"I will go and find Katherine."

That one sentence gave Elena new hope. They would find Katherine and help her.

"I'll come with you."

"You can't."

Elena was about to protest but Gaia tried to explain.

"I'll be much faster alone."

Yes it was true, but Gaia was also certain Katherine didn't want to see anyone, especially Elena.  
>It would be too confronting.<p>

Elena couldn't deny that truth. If she wanted her friend to come home she would have to trust Gaia.  
>it was difficult after what happened, but it was her only chance.<p>

"Promise you'll bring her back."

"I promise." Gaia answered. Gaia never broke a promise.

* * *

><p>It was almost entirely dark, except for a lit candle in the corner of the room. Katherine couldn't see it because her eyes were closed, but she could feel the warmth radiating from it. She could feel everything now. She was broken, hurt, lost. Darkness was surrounding her mind and she felt heavy, literally. The pain spreading around her was excruciating. She considered she could be dying. She also had considered she was just going crazy because how could mental pain cause so much physical pain. She had never experienced it before. Katherine couldn't breathe. It felt like something heavy was pressing down on her chest. This strong, pressing pain she was feeling pushed her to contemplate dangerous things. She already thought of ending it. Ending the pain and sorrow. That would free her from al the guilt and pain. Something was holding her back. Beneath the darkness was redemption. She could feel it. She craved it. But what if the redemption never fully came? What if it was only a way of her mind to torture her? Katherine didn't move. Her limbs were too heavy and she felt captured in her flood of emotions. All she could do was give in and wait for the redemption she was hoping for.<p> 


End file.
